That Butler, Goes to School
by Ladybug The Mime
Summary: Ciel was accepted into a private boarding school. Or at least, that's what he thought. Demons, Shinigamis, villainous plots and other weirdos! What the Hell kinda school is this!
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler is awesome! No other manga will be as rad as it is! ('Sept for Hetalia o'course!)

I wrote this story a LONG~~~ time ago, like when I first got into Black Butler. So basically (pre editing) it sucked. Too wordy, too dull, practically embarrassing to read, no one had a set personality…all that good stuff. After editing it, IT'S BETTER~~~~! I made a thousand and one changes to this damn story! It better be good!

The only reason why I started editing this today was I got a new Sebastian plushie at the mall~! He's so cute~! I can make him bow and stuff! Lil' Sebs fits into my Sebastian collection of three action figures and another plushie!

In the story, Madame Red is alive and I bring in a couple characters from Kuroshitsuji 2

I do not own Black Butler! (if I did, Grell and Undertaker would come up more. And the Noah's Arc Circus would have been in the anime…)

* * *

><p>The wooden wheels of a stage couch rattled and jerked with every bump of the unpaved road. Horses hooves clumped against the ground and the drive cracked his whip. Inside the coach, a tall young adult man sat on the red, satin seats of the carriage. He tucked a lock of his black hair behind his ear as he looked out the window. The man had such pale skin and brilliant ruby eyes, such a handsome face could not be human, right? RIGHT! The man was the demon butler Sebastian Michaelis, a handsome young man with skills no mere moral would ever consider. Sebastian heard a sigh from the opposite side of the carriage. He turned his head to see a 12 year old young boy. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. The boy's silver-teal hair billowed over his pale skin. For a 12 year old boy, he didn't show much emotion. His blue eyes…er…eye always looked dull and empty. As for his other eye, the boy wore an eye patch. His name was Ciel Phantomhive, the young earl to the Phantomhive manor. Ciel sat up and threw his head back against the chair. He'd been in the carriage all morning! Poor little Ciel was tired…He rested his head to rest on the pain of the carriage window, looking out at the grey sky above and the dark forest the surrounded them. Sebastian smiled.<p>

"A bit bored, young master?" he asked. Ciel scoffed in response. Sebastian nodded his head.

"Don't worry sir. I'm sure we'll be there soon…" Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel looked up to him and sighed.

"I do hope so…" he said. Sebastian chuckled. With nothing better to do, Ciel went back to the window and continued to look up at the grey sky. The thick clouds peek through the braches of thick trees that seemed to drape over the road like a ceiling. Ciel turned back to his butler.

"Sebastian…what kind of place are we going to?" Ciel asked and Sebastian shook his head in discontent.

"I told you this already, sir. You're being sent to a boarding school. Or where you not listening again?" he asked. Ciel didn't respond. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel went bright red on embarrassment.

"I don't see why I have to go to a boarding school anyway…Can't you just home tutor me?" Ciel asked. Despite his love for wearing glasses he clearly did not need in "home tutor" mode, Sebastian shook his head.

"No sir. This will be a good opportunity for you. You'll actually interact with people. The Young Master has been locked up in his house for quiet a while now…" Sebastian said. Ciel sighed. He went back to looking out the window for the rest of the ride. As the rode, Ciel felt his eyes growing heavy. Soon, the young Earl was fast asleep. The carriage clattered on and eventually came to a stop. Ciel awoke from his quick nap and Sebastian pulled the small curtain away from the window.

"What's going on Sebastian?" Ciel moaned, still half asleep.

"I believe we have arrived, sir. Let's get out then…" Sebastian said. He hopped out of the carriage and opened the door for his young master. Ciel hobbled out of the carriage, still very tired. Sebastian took out Ciel's two suitcases, his own suitcase and umbrella (It's England. You can never be too sure…). Ciel paused and looked to the carriage.

"What do we do with the fern and the croquette mallet?" he asked pointing to the potted plant and the croquette mallet still sitting on the floor of the carriage. Sebastian paused and shrugged. They decided to take the two items with them. Ciel looked up at the school. The building looked like it went on forever over the grounds; it was a rather large school. There were billions of window from classroom and dorm rooms. There were towers long the sides of the school and columns supporting the old brick. The walls were light grey and the roofs were a darker grey, almost black. The wrought iron fencing and black mortar gave the school a less friendly appeal. Ciel bite his lip and jumped slightly as someone putting their hand on his shoulder. Ciel turn around and saw Sebastian standing behind him and smiled.

"Coming sir?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shrugged Sebastian off his shoulder and nodded. Both butler and master walked inside.

MEANWHILE~!

A whip cracked and a sleek black horse trotted along the dirt road. An adult man held the reigns of the horse and steered down the long road. He may be driving, but his long grey hair covered his unknown colored eyes. He was dressed from head to toe in black, as if he was going to a funeral. Of course, he probably could be. The man was simply know as Undertaker, an appropriate title for an undertaker. Undertaker hummed to himself as he rode down the long, seemingly endless, road. Oh, what an exciting adventure this was going to be~! Undertaker glanced over his shoulder to see two hand-made pine coffins resting in the carriage. Undertaker was a grave digger, coffins were his favorite things! Of course he would have two now~! The carriages came to a halt at the front of the boarding school, a funny place for an undertaker to be going. Undertaker jumped off of his seat and walking over to the coffins. As he was about to put them on the ground, on of the lids was forcibly kicked off. A young adult man (kind of) sat up, his stiff back cracking.

"Undertaker! Next time, you're in the coffin!" the man (?) moaned, rolling his stiff neck.

"I beg your pardon…" Undertaker hissed under his breath, crossing his baggy sleeves that were much too big for him. The other man snorted and hopped out of the coffin. He tossed about his long red hair and adjusted his red rectangle glasses that covered his shifty green eyes. For a man, he dressed rather…er…flamboyantly. Red jacket, high heels, stuff like that. His name was Grell Sutcliff, the Shinigami/butler of DEATH who was FABULOUS~~~! Grell turned to the coffin next to him. He knocked on the pine cover.

"Up up, sweetie! We're here~~!" Grell cooed. Not as violently as Grell, the cover to the next coffin came off and fell to the ground. Another young man sat up and rubbed his head. He yawned, as if he had been asleep inside the coffin. His eyes were green, like Grell's and he wore thick black glasses. He had bright blonde hair with some of his hair dyed black. He wore a simple, but kind of sloppy, suit. The man's name was Ronald (Ron) Knox, a slacker of a Shinigami.

"Why'd we have to come to school? I finished my Shinigami Academy shit years ago…" Ron moaned. Grell turned to him with a wink.

"We're not here for us! We're here for her!" he cooed. Grell turned to the school and looked up at him. He grimaced.

"You call this a school…" Grell muttered. Undertaker shrugged.

"I like it!" he chuckled. Grell turned to him with a smug look.

"You would…Come on! Let's go inside, boys! The Madame should be waiting for us!" he said and happily pranced inside. Undertaker sighed and followed him. Ron stretched and followed them in as well. Inside, Sebastian looked over Ciel's schedule.

"You have a pretty packed schedule sir…" Sebastian said looking at the paper Ciel was given upon entering. Ciel strained to see the paper in the tall butler's hands.

"Let me see!" Ciel demanded and Sebastian handed him the paper. Ciel looked over his schedule. Nothing out of the norm, same classes Sebastian taught him. Ciel and Sebastian pushed through the groups of new and returning students, trying to make their way to the dormitories. As they walked down the crowded hallway, an unmistakable woman's voice could be heard by Ciel.

"CIEL~! MY LITTLE LOVIE~~!" came a flamboyant woman's voice. Once Ciel turned around, he was attacked by her tight embrace.

"A-Aunt Angelina?" Ciel gasped from her tight embrace. Angelina let go of Ciel and he gasped for breath.

"Sorry dear…" Angelina cooed. Angelina Durless, or Madame Red, was Ciel's aunt on his mother's side. She was a…er…very proud English woman. She was dressed from head to toe in red; even her eyes and hair were red. That probably gave her the nickname "Madame Red".

"It's so good to see you Aunt Angelina," Ciel said, not expecting his aunt to be at school. Angelina smiled and patted her nephews head.

"Look at you! You look just like your father! And your so big now!" she cooed, brushing her fingers through Ciel's hair. Ciel's face grew gloomy.

"Regrettably…I haven't grown since your last visit…" Ciel said gloomily. Sebastian chuckled and Angelina smirked, hearing the young butler's laugh.

"Hello Sebastian…I didn't see you there. A tall man like you, you would think you'd be hard to miss! And that face! Ah~! To die for…" She flirted. Sebastian blushed and bowed his head to hid some of his embarrassment.

"A pleasure Madame Durless…" Sebastian said.

"What are you doing here away?" Ciel asked. Angelina put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"The school was originally closed, but thanks to me, it's open again!" she beamed with a big smile.

"You mean, you're the headmistress?" Ciel exclaimed. Angelina tapped her long pointer finger to her lips and shook her head.

"Head-Madame…"

There was a pause. Was that seriously her title?

"Really? Well, that's wonderful! But why would be fix up a school?" Ciel asked.

"I know you needed a good education! So I fixed up a school for kids like you because I love you so much~~!" Angelina cooed and hugged Ciel again. Angelina kissed him on the cheek and Ciel chuckled.

"Aunt Angelina! You're getting me all lipsticky!" he said. Sebastian smiled; he hadn't seen the Young Master so happy in a long time.

"Well, I best be off. I'm a very busy woman this time of year. So long Ciel and Sebastian!" Angelina said and bounced away.

"Come Young Master. We best be getting to the dormitory…" Sebastian said and Ciel nodded. They continued walking to the dormitory.

"It's good that you have some family here sir…" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, mostly the reason why I brought you was because I would at least know one person. But with Aunt Angelina here, I really do feel like I'm at home…" Ciel said.

"With about 5,000 other children…" Sebastian said and Ciel paused and nodded.

"You could say that…" Ciel admitted. Sebastian chuckled and Ciel rolled his eye.

* * *

><p>I love Undertaker! He's funny! I cosplayed as him and it was the best costume I ever made! Ron's kinda cute too! He looks identical to America from Hetalia!<p>

There's more to come peoples! More character's are coming too~~!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm back with more Black Butler goodness! Two of my favorite characters come up in this chapter (They're only my favorite because they're cute and I love their accents~~!)

I've said enough… Cheerio!

* * *

><p>After a couple minute, or what seemed like hours of searching, Ciel and Sebastian found the dormitory and Ciel's room. Being the polite butler he was and it was a dormitory after all, Sebastian knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. Ciel rolled his eye; his butler's so strange sometimes… There were muffled voices from inside the room. Ciel and Sebastian heard someone walking towards the door and open it. There was an overwhelming smell of spices. Cinnamon bit at Ciel's nose with a sharp spicy, sweet smell. A tall adult man with exotic skin and snow white hair answered the door. His eyes were narrow, but a steel blue color. He was dressed in traditional green Indian clothing. He paused when he opened the door, but then his face lit up when he saw Ciel and Sebastian.<p>

"Master Ciel! Mr. Sebastian!" he exclaimed. Ciel and Sebastian paused.

"AGNI?"

Agni, a gentle, humble Indian butler, clapped his one normal and one bandaged hand together.

"Namasuteji~ (1)!" Agni said with a brilliant smile. Ciel bit his lip. If Agni was here…then…

"CIEL~~~!" came another Indian voice. Before Ciel could think, he was tackled by a hug from a teenage Indian man. He had long purple hair that waved down to his shoulder and big yellow eyes. Like Agni, he had dark exotic skin and was dressed in traditional, more royal, Indian clothes. The man nuzzled his face into Ciel's hair.

"Ciel! I cannot believe that you are here too~! And you are my roommate!" the man cooed. Ciel pushed him away.

"Soma! No hugs! I told you about my "no touching" policy!" Ciel snapped. Soma, the 26th (kinda spoiled) Prince of Bengal, pouted his dark lips and looked away from Ciel.

"Right…sorry…" he pouted. Ciel rolled his eye. Ciel got a better look to what the room looked like. It was clear that Soma was in the room first, the whole place was decorated in Indian decorations, tapestries, and statues of Soma and Agni's many gods. Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian, can you make this room a bit more my style?" Ciel asked. Sebastian crossed his hand over his chest and bowed low.

"Yes, my lord…"

"Ah! Mr. Sebastian! I have not set up any bed for you! My apologizes…I will get to that right to…" Agni began. Sebastian held up his hand.

"Think nothing of it, my good, humble man. I don't need to sleep…" Sebastian said with a smile. Agni blinked his steel colored eyes.

"What? You do not need sleep? Why?" the Indian man asked. Ciel bit his lip. That stupid butler about to tell Agni that he's a demon! Ciel knew it!

"I am an insomniac!" Sebastian said with a smile. There was a paused. Ciel facepalmed as Agni nodded.

"I see! Well, let us go eat! I am sure you and your young master are hungry?" Agni said.

"Actually, funny thing about me eating too…" Sebastian began as he and Agni walked out the door. Ciel followed them, but was grabbed by the shoulder by Soma.

"Ciel…what's an insomniac?" Soma whispered, sounding honestly confused. Ciel sighed.

"Shut up, Soma…"

Later in the Dining Hall…

Ciel, Sebastian plus two Indian walked into the dining hall. All of the tables were filled with students of all ages and genders talked amongst themselves causing a noise, but uplifting Great Hall. Ciel looked around at the tall ceiling and banners of red and gold with a shrug, his aunt clearly knew how to decorate. Soma marveled at the hall around him, his yellow eyes wide.

"Ciel! Sebastian!" Angelina's voice arose from the crowd. Ciel turned in the direction of her voice and Angelina bounced up next to them.

"I'm so glad you could make it. And…who are your colorful friend? I don't believe we've every met!" Angelina said looking to the two awkward Indian. Agni bowed his head.

"Namasuteji, I am Agni…" Agni said simply.

"I am the 26th Prince of Bengal! Soma Asman Kadar!" Soma boasted. Angelina giggled.

"The two little ones can find a place to sit with everyone else, but you two are coming with me!" Angelina said and linked arms with Sebastian and Agni

"B-But I…Young Master…" Sebastian stammered.

"Er…My Prince…" Agni began.

"They'll be fine! Come!" Angelina said and dragged Sebastian and Agni away. Ciel and Soma sat down, commenting on how Ciel's aunt thought he was little when he's a grown up teenager! Angelina sat in the middle of a long table towards the front of the Great Hall. She gestured for Sebastian to sit next to her and he bowed his head and did so. Agni followed Sebastian and tried to sit next to him, but a mysterious, creepy man in a top hat already sat there. Agni paused and went to the opposite side of Angelina. Sebastian folded his hand on the table and looked to his right, where Agni now sat. He gave Agni a sweet smile and Agni nodded his head. Sebastian turned back to look to his left, where he was greeted by a pair of brilliant green eyes. Grell rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on top of his folded hands and fluttered his eyes. Sebastian grimaced, it was clear Grell fancied Sebastian, but Sebastian felt the exact opposite for Grell.

"Hi Sebby~~!" Grell said in a sing song voice and swung his head from side to side. Sebastian swallowed hard.

"Grell…" Sebastian said in a grim tone. Grell sighed.

"I love the way you say my name! Say it again~…"Grell cooed hugging Sebastian's thin arm.

"No, Gr-…" Sebastian began and Grell's eye lit up.

"Mr. Sutcliff! No, Mr. Sutcliff…" Sebastian said releasing his arm from Grell's grasp. Grell pouted.

"I told you Bassy! I am a lady! Address me as Ms. Sutcliff!" Grell snapped. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Ronald! Feet off the table!" Grell snapped. Ron slept in the chair next to Undertaker. Ron snored with no chance of waking up. Undertaker sighed and pushed Ron out of the chair. Ron fell to the ground with a scream. Ron sat up.

"What the Hell?" he snapped. Undertaker shrugged. Sebastian sighed and took a drink of water. Undertaker looked to Sebastian and snickered in his signature cackle. Sebastian turned to him, in confusion as to why he was laughing.

"Is this the "lover" you were talking about Grell? Ain't he a catch, aye Ron?" Undertaker giggled. Ron snickered and nodded.

"Wish he was mine!" Ron chuckled, causing Undertaker to laugh. Sebastian chocked on the water he was drinking from the glass goblet and turned to Grell with a look of shock and disgust. Grell batted his long (fake) eyelashes.

"Yes he is!' Grell said playfully and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Undertaker and Ron snickered as Sebastian shrugged Grell off his shoulder.

"How dare you address me as your lover! Honestly, are you some new kind of stupid?" Sebastian snapped. Grell gasped.

"Sebby! How dare you raise your voice! I thought you were a proper man!" Grell said in shock. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger. Angelina stood up and tapped a fork to her goblet and the room slowly fell silence.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming and attending my school," Angelina said, her voice filling to room. The students clapped and then soon fell silence again.

"I'd like to say a few words before you all stuff your faces with food..." she said and the room fell to a still silence.

"Eternal glory…" Angelina said. There was a long pause.

"Aright now go to bed…" she said. Some of the students stood up, ready to leave.

"No no! I'm kidding, lovies! Actually, I wanted to set a few rules. First of all, the room on the eight floor is my office. Students can only enter if invited by me. Anyone caught sneaking into my office will be severely punished," Angelina said in a dark voice. There was a murmur among the students.

"They were supposed to be shot out of a canon, but no one thinks that's as funny as I do…" Undertaker muttered.

"Secondly, escaping from the school is not an option. There is nothing for miles and if the wolves don't get you, the hunger and thirst will…" Angelina said coldly. The murmur of voice continued and Undertaker snickered. Death makes him smile.

"Lastly, on a much lighter note, I guarantee that this will be an unforgettable year. Many things will definitely change," Angelina said and glared down at Sebastian. He fell chills go down his spin from her cold glare.

"Let the feast begin!" Angelina said and clapped her hands. All the students began to eat all the delicious food in front of them. After the feast, Sebastian and Agni met up with Ciel and Soma outside of the Dining Hall.

"Hello Young Master. Did you enjoy yourself during the feast?" Sebastian asked bowing his head.

"Yes, I had cake…" Ciel said with a smile.

"I had curry~~! It wasn't as good as Agni's though…" Soma said. Agni smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, my Prince!" he said.

"Now then, sir, you and the young Prince need to get back to your room, it's almost time for bed," Sebastian said. Ciel and Soma rolled their eyes. Without another word, the two of them walked off to their room, followed by the butlers.

The Next Morning…

The light of the new morning sun worked it's way into the dark room. Ciel and Soma still slept soundly in their own beds. Ciel slept on the Indian style bed Soma set up, since Sebastian didn't have time to change the style of the room. Suddenly, the bedroom door flung opens and the smell of freshly made breakfast and curry filled the room.

"Good morning Young Master and Prince!" Sebastian beckoned with a cart filled with breakfast foods. Agni followed with a tray of curry. Ciel and Soma moaned and stirred in their beds. Sebastian sighed.

"Still asleep at this hour? It's time to get up!' Sebastian said pulling the curtain's away. The two kids moaned and covered their eyes at the bright lit.

"Another day's education!" Sebastian said happily as Ciel and Soma sat up. Ciel looked up at him and paused. Ciel reached over to his cane and whacked Sebastian on the head with it. Soma rubbed his eyes and looked to Agni.

"You made curry, right?" Soma said in a drowsy voice. Agni smiled and poured his prince some tea.

"Yes sir. Once you drink some tea, you'll be more awake!" he smiled. Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Why aren't you as nice as Agni?" Ciel asked.

"Because I don't love you like he loves Agni…" Sebastian said in all honesty. Ciel scoffed and took some toast Sebastian had made.

"Anyway sir, what is your schedule today?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked up from his toast and looked at Sebastian, confused.

"What do you mean Sebastian? You can't come with me to my classes," Ciel said. Sebastian's face twisted into a confused look.

"B-but sir…" Sebastian began.

"It was Hell enough to convince to school's board for me to bring you here. Obviously, the teachers wouldn't like it if you came to my classes!" Ciel said and Sebastian looked surprised.

"Sir…what am I suppose to do all day?" he asked and Ciel shrugged.

"I don't know…explore the grounds, take a break, relax a little!" Ciel said with a shrug. Sebastian paused and nodded.

"Alright then sir, today I shall…take a break!" Sebastian said happily. Ciel raised his eyebrows and went back to eating.

"You too, Agni! I command you to not do anything today!" Soma demanded. Agni clapped his hands together and bowed.

"Yes my Prince!"

After the two kids where dressed and sent off to their classes, Sebastian decided to clean the room and straighten up. With all of the free time, he was able to disassemble the Indian decorations and make the room a bit more English. Agni was no where to be found, he said something about "writing a novel" or something… Sebastian finally finished decorating and he sighed and looked around. Sebastian never had a "break" before, so he did quite know what to do. Sebastian grabbed his coat and went outside to the courtyard in the middle of the school. Sebastian walked through the halls that had a few students here and there, probably on break. He passed by two almost celestial beings, one a man with white hair and the other a young woman with blueish white hair. They were both dressed in white uniforms and had a breathy air about them. They glared at Sebastian as he walked by. Sebastian bit his lip, how awkward… A happy man with fiery orange hair and whimsical make up leaned against a wall and juggled as a young blonde man with black bangs watched him. His dark painted eyes narrowed when he laughed at the other man. Another woman tried her best to ignore them. She had a big pompom as her hair and had a big red flower on a headband. Sebastian couldn't help but smile when he passed them. Sebastian finally made it to a courtyard and he looked up at the rare clear sky with a bright smile. A young man, who bore the resemblance to the juggling man, sat on a bench and pulled a needle through fabric of a dolls dress. Sebastian walked over to him. As he got closer, Sebastian heard the young man humming a familiar tune to himself.

"Hello! Lovely day, isn't it?" Sebastian said, trying to be friendly. The young man looked up at Sebastian with purple eyes covered by black and colored make up. The man stood up from his spot and walked away from the courtyard with a slight lurch in his walk. As the other man walked away, Sebastian saw to girls looking over at him and whispering. Sebastian smiled at them, causing them both to giggle. He politely waved at them. They giggled more and walked over to Sebastian. He bowed his head.

"Good day young madams," he said politely. The girls giggled.

"How polite…" one girl said and her friend nodded in agreement.

"Are you a teacher here?" the other girl asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, my lady. My young master is a student here. He was allowed to bring one servant and he chose me!" Sebastian said.

"Young Master? Are you a butler?" one girl asked, clasping her hands together. Sebastian nodded.

"No wonder your manners are so perfect!" She said. Sebastian chuckled and the girls blushed. Sebastian had such a deep, distinctive laugh and such a bright, beautiful smile. A true more appealing man when he was happy.

"Where are you from?" one girl asked.

"London, milady…" Sebastian said. The girls giggled.

"That's quiet a ways away…Must have been a long ride!" The other girl said and Sebastian nodded and sighed.

"But it was worth it coming here…" Sebastian said and looked to the sun. His black hair reflected the light of the sun, shining and shading his face. The girls sighed and Sebastian turned to them and smiled.

"Your hair looks so soft…" one girl said lifting her hand to Sebastian's thin hair. Just before her fingers reached his hair, Grell appeared out of no where and slapped one of the girls hard in the face. There was a long pause and the two girls froze, as did Sebastian. Grell grabbed Sebastian around the shoulder and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU WHORES! HE'S MINE!" Grell shouted. There was a long pause. Grell took Sebastian's arm.

"GRELL EXITS!" Grell said and took Sebastian away from the girls. Grell dragged Sebastian through the crowded halls of loitering students. They came across an empty hall and Sebastian broke his arm away from Grell's grip. He stopped and turned to a very angry Sebastian. Grell bit his lip.

"I believe I've crossed some sort of line…" Grell said and Sebastian glared at him.

"Really?" Sebastian snapped and Grell pouted.

"If you have nothing to say Sutcliff, I best be going. I have many things I plan on doing today…" Sebastian scoffed. True, he had nothing to do today, but he didn't want to be with Grell. Grell grabbed him by the arm just before he was about to leave.

"NO! Wait, I wanted to talk to you…" Grell said and Sebastian crossed his arms.

"I'm listening…" he said. Grell walked over to Sebastian and lied against his chest. Grell had Sebastian wrap his arms around Grell's chest. Grell held Sebastian's hand, interlacing his fingers into Sebastian's gloved hands. There was a paused and both Sebastian and Grell turned to a radiant man with golden hair and dressed in a white coat stood in the hallway with them.

"Get out of here!" Grell snapped. The radiant man rushed away from the hallway in a most flamboyant way. Sebastian blinked. What with all these weirdos?

"Anyway, I overheard that today your first break, right?" Grell cooed and Sebastian broke away from Grell's embrace and nodded.

"Yes…but how do you know that?" Sebastian asked and Grell shrugged.

"I know a guy. Anyway, times…" Grell began.

"Is the guy Undertaker?" Sebastian asked, interrupting Grell thought. Grell paused.

"Yes…but that's not the point. As I was saying, break times like this don't come very often, do they?" Grell asked playfully. Sebastian nodded slowly and Grell giggled.

"Of course they don't! That's because that Ciel character works you to the bone! I know a way for you to be free though! Want to know what it is?" Grell said flirtatiously. Sebastian shook his head in confusion. Grell lifted his head up reaching Sebastian's strong neck. Sebastian felt Grell's warm breath on his neck, making him most comfortable. Grell giggled, feeling Sebastian's heartbeat begin to race.

"All you need to do is let us kill Ciel…after that…you'll be free…" Grell whispered in a sensual way. Grell went to kiss Sebastian passionately on the neck, but Sebastian moved away from Grell's arms. Sebastian took a few steps away; all of his words got caught up in his throat. With nothing to say, Sebastian turned and ran from Grell. Grell pouted. He was so close to Sebby~~! And he blew it~~! With a flip of his red hair, Grell strutted away. Meanwhile, Sebastian ran to Ciel and Soma's room and slammed the door behind him. He slide to the ground and covered his head in his hands. Grell's menacing words ringed in his head like a funeral bell.

"Let Grell kill the Young Master? No! No! I could never do such a thing! I was sworn to protect the Young Master with my life…he'll never be in danger…not as long as I'm around…" Sebastian thought.

* * *

><p>(1) I think it's like "Good day to you" or something…Agni will be saying that a lot though!<p>

Dun dun dun! Kind of a cliffhanger, right?

The two girls who talk to Sebastian are not for Black Butler, for the record. I don't know who they are, I just made them up. I thought that the girls were going to be Hannah and Angela, but I changed my mind. I hate both of them, so why have them come up, da~…

I got a lot of work scheduled for this week and for weeks to come, so I don't know when I'll update…


	3. Chapter 3

More Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) for you friends~~!

* * *

><p>All of Ciel's classes were long and boring. He was so use to just Sebastian as his teacher. Now, he had so many different teachers, not just one in with stupid unnecessary glasses. Ciel's mind began to wander and he gazed out the window, looking out at the forest that surrounded the school. Ciel pondered if anyone had tried to run away before since Angelina knew what would happen if someone did try to escape. Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by a pen hitting in right between the eyes. He scoffed and rubbed his now sore face. There was a sinister chuckle from the front of the class.<p>

"Why Master Phantonhive! Daydreaming and class just started? Best you wake up and pay attention, yes?" Undertaker chuckled from behind his desk at the front of the room. He stood up and walked up to the board. Undertaker picked up the snow white chalked and etched his name onto the board in awfully sloppy handwriting. With every letter he wrote, Undertaker's nails scratched the board causing the class to cringe with pain.

"Now then! My name is Undertaker and that's all you need to know!" he smiled with his eyeless smile. Undertaker turned back to the board and wrote something else on the board, causing more irritating tiny scratches. Ciel on the other hand was amazed that Undertaker was literate…

"And welcome to Corpseology!" Undertaker chuckled. The class paused.

"Uh…I'm not sure that's a real scientific study…" a young man…or…girl with freckles and brown hair said from the front of the class. Undertaker paused. It was hard to tell from his half covered face, but he looked slightly insulted. Undertaker took a book from his desk and threw it at the boy/girls causing him/her to fall over onto the floor from impact.

"Shut it, kid! The reason you're in school is because you are stupid and don't know this stuff! It is my job as a teacher to teach you this stuff!" Undertaker said and began the lesson. Ciel looked next to him to see Soma (who had been sitting next to him in all their other classes too) and Ciel smiled. Never in his time of knowing Soma had Ciel ever seen him so pale and scared. Death was not something Soma was use to, so he was like the rest of the class: absolutely disgusted by the lesson… Ciel sighed; it had been such a long day… Finally, classes were over after Undertaker's class and Ciel and Soma walked back to their room, discussing Undertaker's strange class.

"…what I'm amazed is he can actually teach! I swear I didn't think he was literate!" Ciel said when he opened the door to their room. Soma laughed in resonance. Ciel and Soma paused and looked up to see Sebastian gripping onto the wall. Sebastian giggled, probably not noticing that Soma and Ciel had walked in.

"I'm like Spiderman!" he said happily. Sebastian looked down at the floor and saw the two young masters looking up at him. Sebastian's eyes widened and he lost the grip on the wall out of shock. Sebastian screamed and fell to the ground with a _thud!_ Ciel and Soma paused and looked at the possibly broken armed butler on the ground. Sebastian stood up and adjusted his jacket, completely fine.

"Good afternoon sir. And a good afternoon to you, Young Prince. I have prepared tea for you both!" Sebastian said. Ciel and Soma sat down and took the tea.

"And how was your day, sir?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shrugged.

"Not bad…Kind of boring…You? Anything interesting happen today?" he asked.

"All you need to do is let us kill Ciel…after that…you'll be free…" echoed Grell's whisper in Sebastian's head. Sebastian shook his head, trying to get that whisper out of his head. He looked up to Ciel with a smile.

"No sir…" he said and Ciel nodded and continued to drink his tea. Soon, Agni came back from the library with a stack of paper he called his "novel". Sebastian wanted to tell someone about what had happened today, but he couldn't even tell Agni. Until he had the courage to tell someone, he tried to hide the grave feeling that he felt in his heart.

Meanwhile…

The door to Angelina's office flung open. Ron walked into Angelina's office with a yawn.

"Bloody Hell! What a day! I hate teaching! I can't tell people what to do to save my life!" Ron said flopping down in one of the chairs in Angelina's office. Angelina smiled and walked over to Ron.

"It's only been one day, dear. Can you make it through the rest of the year?" she asked in a sweet voice. Ron curled up into the chair and shut his eyes with another yawn.

"No~…" he moaned. Angelina sighed and rolled her eyes. The door flung open again and Grell strutted in.

"HELLO GIRLS!" Grell said happily with a flip of his hair. Angelina bounced up to him.

"Hello dear! Air kisses!" she said and she and Grell kissed each other on the cheeks. Ron rolled his eyes, Grell's such a girl sometimes…

"Why did you call us in here, Madame?" Undertaker said getting off of Angelina's desk he was sitting on. Angelina clapped her hands together with a smile.

"Remember that plan I was talking about before we came here?" she asked.  
>"Yeah? And?" Undertaker asked.<p>

"Well, I finally came up with an ingenious way to execute it!" Angelina said with a sly smile. Undertaker laughed.

"What the bloody Hell is so funny?" Grell asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Execute! I like when things are executed!" Undertaker giggled. Ron and Grell sighed.

"Madame A! You can't use death innuendos around Undertaker! He freaks out!" Ron warned. Angelina nodded.

"Right…I forgot…Anyway, I need two of you to do some sneaking around for me. Who wants to help me out?" she asked. The three men paused.

"Won-Won and Undertaker will do it. I want to stay here with my Madame!" Grell cooed and hugged Angelina into his chest.

"WHY~~~~~?" Ron moaned.

"Don't moan Ronald! Just listen to the Madame and fulfill your orders!" Grell snapped. Following Grell's orders, Undertaker and Ron listened attentively to Angelina as she whispered her plan to the two men.

Meanwhile in Ciel, Soma, Agni and Sebastian's room...

In the bathroom next in the room, Ciel soaked in bubbly water trying to relax after a long first day of school. Outside of the bathroom door, Sebastian sat on Ciel's bed and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

_Dear, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Tanaka,_

_I do hope the four of you are behaving yourselves. To my regret, I have forgotten who I put in charge...so switch off between the four of you and please don't kill yourselves over whose turn it is to be in charge. The Young Master and I are fine, but I sense something wrong at this school, a plot to kill. Someone told me today that the Young Master may die and I fear the worst. For the record, I do not need you four to come to my aid, I am quite sure I can handle things on my own. I needed to talk to someone and you four are the only one I can speak to without being face to face. I have a feeling that many people in the school are quiet dangerous and could strike at any given time. I haven't figured out when, but when I do, I promise to tell you. But again, I do not need your help. Do not come to the school. Anyway, make sure the house is running smoothing and I don't return to the house burnt to the ground...again...I hope to be home soon._

_One Hell of a Butler,_

_Sebastian Michaelis _

Sebastian set down his pen and folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sir, I will return shortly. I need to deliver this letter," Sebastian called.

"If you must!" Ciel called back. Sebastian nodded and left the room.

"Agni, you're in charge until I get back…" Sebastian said.

"You have my word, Mister Sebastian!" Agni beamed, making curry as Soma read Agni's novel. Undertaker and Ron listened in through the wood off the door like creeps and pinned themselves against the wall when they heard Sebastian coming. Undertaker and Ron held their breaths as Sebastian walked down the hall. Sebastian had no knowledge of the two men's presence because of the darkness that filled the empty hallway. When he turned the corner, the two men sighed and got off the wall.

"What were the Madame's orders again?" Undertaker asked, keeping his voice hushed.

"We need to kidnap Ciel and bring him to Angelina...or at least...I think that's what were supposed to do...I sort of forgot..." Ron said softly and scratched his two toned blonde and black. Undertaker slapped his forehead and crept to the door.

"WAIT!" Ron exclaimed softly just before Undertaker turned the knob of the door. He sighed and turned to Ron.

"What?" Undertaker snapped silently.

"What if we get caught?" Ron hushed. Undertaker paused.

"Save yourself and hope the other comes out alive?" he whispered and Ron nodded.

"That works for me…" he said softly with a smile. Undertaker went for the door knob again.

"WAIT!" Ron said. Undertaker moaned.

"WHAT?" he snapped quietly.

"What if Ciel has a roommate?" Ron asked quietly.

"Take them too..." Undertaker sighed. Ron nodded and Undertaker went for the door knob again.

"WAIT!" Ron said and Undertaker whirled around.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT NOW RONALD?" Undertaker beckoned, but still kept his voice down. Ron paused, looking quite surprised.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for interrupting you..." Ron said in a soft voice. Undertaker sighed, obviously annoyed.

"You're forgiven. Now shut up!" Undertaker snapped silently. Ron nodded drew his fingers over his lips as if to zip them up. Ron gave Undertaker a smile and Undertaker slowly opened the door.

"Sebastian? Are you back already?" Agni's voice asked from inside the room.

"HI SEBASTIAN!" Soma exclaimed happily. Undertaker cursed under his breath.

"Two? He has two room mates?" Ron exclaimed quietly.

"No…Ciel has one room mate, the other man's probably another butler…" Undertaker said in a hushed voice. Ron paused, but then his face lit up with an idea.

"Move! I got an idea!" Ron said. Undertaker moved and Ron smashed his fist through the wall of the room. He pulled out several wires and all the power went out in the halls and rooms.

"W-what happened to the lights?" Soma said nervously. Undertaker turned slowly to Ron with a look of fear and shock. Ron looked happily at the wires in his fist and looked up at Undertaker with a smile.

"How did you..." Undertaker began.

"I may not look it, but I'm a tough Shinigami!" Ron smiled. Undertaker sighed. It didn't matter whether this kid was a Shinigami or not, now they could seek about un-noticed. The two snuck into the room with a worried Soma sitting on his bed.

"It's alright my Prince. I'm sure the power will come back on soon…" Agni consoled.

"Well this was a stupid move! I can't see a god damn thing! You're a Shinigami, can't you see in the dark or something?" Undertaker whispered.

"No...And do you wanna know why?" Ron whispered sarcastically. There was a pause when Undertaker obviously shrugged.

"Because that's friggin' stupid!" Ron whispered, but still shouted. Suddenly, Undertaker and Ron where grabbed by the collars of the shirts and the lights turned on. The two men turned slowly to see Sebastian holding them slightly off the ground. There was a pause.

"Hey man!" Ron smiled. Undertaker kicked Ron's shin and Ron bit his lip in pain. Sebastian dropped the two to the ground.

"What are you two doing here?" Sebastian asked towering over them. There was another pause and Undertaker took off, leaving Ron. He turned to were Undertaker was standing, to Sebastian, back to where Undertaker was standing, and then back to Sebastian. True, Ron and Undertaker's plan was to leave the other and save yourself, but it still baffled Ron that Undertaker ditched him! With no other plans, Ron ran off screaming. Agni walked up next to Sebastian and there was a pause.

"Who where they?" Agni asked.

"Losers..." Sebastian said.

* * *

><p>In Undertaker's class, I wasn't sure if FrecklesDoll should be called a boy or a girl! I was so confused~~~!  
>I would have finished this chapter sooner, but I had major writers block in the beginning…and my sister was reading Homestuck next to me and I was looking over her shoulder for about a half hour…<p>

At least it's done, right? Bye till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Good heavens! It certainly has been a while since I updated this! I'm sure you all what to know what's going to happen next to Ciel and Sebastian!

Let's not tarry! Let the story begin!

* * *

><p>The next morning, after Ron and Undertaker had failed to retrieve Ciel, Angelina and Grell did not take lightly to the bad news. Angelina beat herself on the head with a baguette out of frustration and Grell massaged the bridge of his nose.<p>

"A thousand apologies Madame, but we couldn't get Ciel. That Sebastian is quiet the clever character..." Undertaker said.

"Of course he is! He outsmarted you two! Not much of an accomplishment, actually…" Grell said twisting his red hair around his finger. Undertaker gave him a dark look and slapped him in the back of the head. Angelina looked up.

"I don't blame you dears...I should have known that Sebastian would be there...We just need to think of a smarter way to get around Sebastian and still get to Ciel..." she said.

"I vote we kill him!" Undertaker said raising his hand.

"I vote we deport him!" Ron said raising his hand.

"I vote we kidnap him!" Grell said raising his hand. Angelina paused, pondering each man's comment.

"I like Grell's idea better..." Angelina said and patted Grell on the head. Grell smirk and stuck his tongue out at the other two. Ron grimaced and made a face at Grell. Undertaker smacked him on the side of the head.

"Be mature…" he snapped. Ron huffed and crossed his arms.

"We know we're going to kidnap him…but how? And how are we going to get him away from Ciel so we can kidnap him?" Angelina said, almost to herself.

"Not to mention, there's another butler there…He must be the butler of Ciel's roommate…" Ron added. There was a cold silence.

"You failed to mention that…" Angelina snapped. Ron bit his lip.

"O-Oh…right…" he said and scratched the back of his head. Grell's face lit up with an idea and he raised his hand again. Angelina didn't call on him, wondering why he was still raising his hand. Grell grew annoyed and waved his arm back and forth, trying to get Angelina's attention.

"Um…yes, Grell?" she said pointing to Grell.

"I have a plan!" Grell said happily. There was a paused.

"Well?" Undertaker said.

"Well what?" Grell asked.

"WHAT'S THE BLODDY PLAN?" Undertaker snapped. Grell nodded and whispered his "genius" plan to his three partners in crime.

Meanwhile, Sebastian drew the blinds in Soma and Ciel's room. They both moaned at the bright light of the morning sun.

"Good morning Young Master and Young Prince! You need to get up! Another..." Sebastian began.

"Sebastian! If you say "Another day education" I'm going to punch you!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian paused and nodded and poured the two kids tea as Agni made them both delicious hot breakfast. Just as they started eating the breakfast in front of them, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Sebastian asked to himself.

"Well, don't leave them waiting. Answer the door." Ciel demanded. Sebastian nodded with a bow and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, Grell was there.

"HI SEBBY!" Grell cooed and waved playfully. Sebastian slammed the door in his face. There was a long pause and Grell knocked again. Sebastian didn't answer the door, causing Grell knocked again.

"Are you going to get that?" Ciel asked.

"No, sir..." Sebastian said and Grell kicked in the door.

"HELLO LOVES!" Grell said with a little pose. There was a cold silence.

"Mr. Sebastian…who's this?" Agni asked, sounding very shocked and confused.

"Remember those losers from last night…yeah…he's one of them…" Sebastian said coldly, giving Grell a dark look. Grell stuck his tongue out in a playful way.

"What do you want, Grell..." Sebastian asked, crossing his arms.

"Actually, I came to see you!" Grell said and hugged Sebastian. Sebastian pushed Grell away and stepped away from him.

"I heard that the four of you are all living in the same room! My Sebby deserves a room to himself!" Grell said and nuzzled his head into Sebastian's chest.

"No really, Grell! I'm..." Sebastian began, trying to shove Grell away. Grell handed him his suitcase with a key resting on top.

"You'll be staying in the room across from this one!" Grell said with a smile. He began to walk out, but stopped. Grell turned to Agni.

"You too, handsome! You'll be staying in a different room too!" Grell said with a wink. Agni looked very flustered.

"No! I…I can't leave…I don't deserv…" Agni began. Grell giggled.

"You're so humble! Please, I insist!" Grell cooed. Agni didn't bother to argue he bit his lip and nodded. Grell smiled and went to the door.

"Bye bye Sebby!" Grell said sweetly and he happily skipped away. Grell shut the door behind him and there was a pause.

"He seems nice!" Soma said.

"Trust me Prince Soma, he's not..." Sebastian said coldly.

"Aren't you going to go see your new room?" Ciel asked.

"But...sir..." Sebastian protested. Ciel gestured for him to leave and Sebastian bowed his head.

"You too, Humble Pie. Go see your room!" Soma said. Agni paused, then sighed and nodded. He left and went to the door across the hall. Sebastian unlocked the door and opened to a black and dark red room decorated with long velvet red drapes and solid light grey wall. A Gothic style molding went along the ceiling. Long black tapestries hung from the ceiling and collected in a puddle at the floor. The floor was covered by a dark red rug. All of the furniture was either black wood of mahogany. The bed had a black quilt and some black, silver and dark red pillows. Sebastian smiled. It was a though the room was decorated jut to fit his style. He set down his suitcase and went back to Ciel and Soma's room. Meanwhile, Agni looked around his room. It was a simple room, a bed some furniture, some window. But the decoctions were extraordinary. Tapestries hung on the walls of Indian fabric. There were so many bright colors that glowed from the lantern that hung from the ceiling. There was a table pushed off in the corner with an Indian tea set that filled the room with smells of tea. Pillowed filled the corners and patterns made the eye wander. Agni marveled at his room, reminding him of being home in India. He could not look for long though, he quickly made his way back to his Prince and Ciel. After breakfast, Ciel and Soma went to their classes. Sebastian refused to be alone after what happened last time he was alone, so Ciel suggest he follow Agni to the library to help with Agni's writing. As the last class of the day, Undertaker's class, ended, Angelina waited in the doorway. A man with short black hair and dressed in a Chinese rob foamed at the mouth in the front of the class. Undertaker stood next to him with a veil of clear fluid labeled "Poison" and the class looked confused.

"I think he's dead..." Ciel said and Undertaker tossed the veil of poison to the wall and pushed the man off to the side.

"Very good Mr. Phantomhive! That concluded today's lesson on poison and it many uses. Now get out of here..." Undertaker said. The class filed out of the classroom. Ciel stopped when he saw Angelina.

"Auntie! What are you doing here?" Ciel asked happily. Angelina patted his head.

"I'm here to see Undertaker. I'll see you at dinner dear!" she said. Ciel nodded and he and Soma left. Angelina didn't say anything, waiting for everyone to be gone.

Undertaker knelt to the ground and look at a hole in the wall where the poison had eaten through. Undertaker took out a black, leather bound notebook.

"Note to self: Poison in veil 607 is very dangerous! Undertaker said to himself as he wrote. He underlined the note three times and he stood up and turned to Angelina.

"Can I help you Madame?" he asked.

"Did Grell succeed?" Angelina asked.

"Madame, Grell prides himself in failing and letting people down..." Undertaker said sitting at his desk. Angelina felt a wave of disappointment flow over her. Undertaker smirked with an ear to ear smile.

"However, this is not one of those times..." Undertaker snickered. Angelina clapped her hands together out of happiness.

"Excellent!" she said.

"Yet..." Undertaker said and pulled a knife from his sleeve. Before Angelina could contemplate how he kept a knife in his sleeve, Undertaker turned the knife to Angelina's neck.

"Sebastian's skills are as sharp as this knife. Even with a slight movement..." Undertaker said and pricked Angelina's neck. She gasped with pain and blood slide down her neck.

"You may get hurt..." Undertaker smirked.

"What are you implying?" Angelina asked rubbing her neck. Few blood drops got onto her high collared white shirt.

"We should take Sebastian under our wing, if you get my drift..." Undertaker said taking out another veil of poison and tossed it to Angelina. She caught it and read the label:

Veil 245: Knock Out

"A wonderful idea, Undertaker!" Angelina said with a smile. Undertaker snickered. Angelina slipped the veil into her jacket pocket and left the room.

Later at Dinner!

"But you know what I mean, right..." one other student said to Ciel. Ciel looks not amused.

"No...no I don't..." Ciel said. Angelina appeared behind Ciel and Soma.

"Hello loves!" she said and Ciel turned around with a smile.

"Hi Auntie!" he said happily.

"Hello Miss Ciel's Aunt!" Soma smiled. Ciel paused and noticed the few blood stains on the collar of her white shirt.

"Auntie, what happened to your neck? It looks like you were bleeding..." Ciel said and Angelina quickly grabbed her neck, forgetting Undertaker pricked her with the knife.

"It's nothing dear!" she said wearing a smile. Ciel looked at her concerned and Angelina smiled wider.

"Alright Auntie…if you're sure you're okay…" Ciel said. Angelina nodded and walked away where Ron, Grell, Undertaker, Agni and Sebastian all sat. Once Angelina sat down, Undertaker got up with an evil grin and disappeared behind a door.

"Sebastian, I was told that they need help in the kitchen. I assume you'd be willing to help..." Angelina said and Sebastian stood up.

"Of course milady..." he said with a bow. Angelina smiled.

"Good, is right over there. The one in the corner," she said and Sebastian walked off.

"Do they need my help, Madame Angelina?" Agni asked. Angelina shook her head.

"No, that's alright dear. They only need Sebastian…" Angelina said. Agni paused and nodded, sitting back in his chair. Sebastian got to the door and went inside. It was awfully dark and eerie to be a kitchen, but Sebastian had a job to do. He walked through the door into a small room. Sebastian bit his lip and cautiously made his way around the room. This was just and empty, dusty, dark room! It finally dawned on Sebastian that he had been tricked and he turned to leave the room. Before he could go anyway, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt. Sebastian tried to scream, but a rag was held in front of his mouth. Sebastian felt dizzy and he slipped into unconsciousness. There was an evil, creepy snicker that arose from the darkness. Undertaker loomed over Sebastian's body and stuffed the poisoned rag into his long sleeve. He lifted Sebastian's body and walked down a secret passage way leading to Angelina's office. Meanwhile, Ciel and Soma happily ate their food, not knowing what was going on. Undertaker returned and sat back down. He smirked at Angelina and she smiled evilly and went back to her own food. After eating, Ciel and Soma were greeted by Agni and they walked back to their room. Ciel paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Are you coming Ciel?" Soma asked. Ciel turned back to him.

"Where's Sebastian? I sort of forgot he was gone. Where did he run off to?" he asked. Soma shook his head, but gave Ciel a smile.

"I do not think there is any reason to worry. I bet Sebastian is back at the room preparing tea or playing the violin or something!" Soma smiled. Ciel paused and nodded.

"You're probably right...Let's go..." Ciel said and they walked up to the room.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Dun dun DUN~~~!<br>What happened to dear Sebby and where the Hell is Ron? (Ron didn't come up a lot in this chapter…)

For an art project in school, I had to draw a room and I drew Sebastian's room from this story! It turned out really cool and kind of sexy...But Sebastian is sexy, right?

Right-o then! Later readers!


	5. Chapter 5

…

Hi…

Let's talk…

So~…I've been kinda…well to put it mildly…PISSED OFF! for the past couple days. Apparently, there are those who think this story sucks and aren't afraid to say so! Look readers, I read my fair share of fanfics I don't like, but I don't tell those people what they did wrong or that I didn't like it! I mean really! I didn't want to hear that shit! (Pardon my mouth…) I honestly considered not finishing this story cuz I was so damn upset! But I'm stronger than that! That's right, yo! I'm finishing the damn story! Whether others don't like it or not! XP  
>Anyway, new chapter?<p>

* * *

><p>Agni put the prince and the earl to sleep and waited for Sebastian to return. Sebastian is always punctual and never goes missing, where could he be now? Meanwhile, Sebastian began to regain consciousness. He tried to open his heavy eyes, but he couldn't. Sebastian was able to open his eyes finally, but all he saw was blurry images and a lot of red. When his eyes adjusted, Grell was standing inches from Sebastian's face, waiting for him to wake up.<p>

"SEBBINS!" Grell said and hugged Sebastian. He nuzzled his thick red hair against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wanted to push him away, but he was just so weak.

"Good evening Sebastian" Angelina said sitting on a red couch.

"Ma…Madame…Angelina...What...what's all...this about..." Sebastian stammered from weakness. Strange, he had never been weak before…what an awkward and new sensation!

"We needed some way to get Ciel. You were such a bother in all our plans. So, we simply eliminated you!" she said in a smug way, looking at her long red nail

"But...the Young Master...is your nephew...You care about him..." Sebastian stammered.

"Look Sebs...I wouldn't mention that to her. You see we, as in me and Ron," Grell began pointing to Ron sitting on the couch.

"Hi…" Ron said.

"We brainwashed her into thinking she wants to kill Ciel finally kill off the Phantomhive's and take revenge on the family that stole her beloved and sister from her. Makes sense, huh?" Grell cooed as he stroked Sebastian chest and ran his fingers along Sebastian's collar.

"Not really..." Sebastian said.

"I still don't get it..." Undertaker said. Sebastian felt he was regaining some of his strength and he tried to move his arms to get Grell off his chest. Turns out, his wrists were tied together, as were his ankles.

"The least you could do is untie me! That way I'll at least have a chance of escaping!" Sebastian snapped. Angelina laughed, throwing her head back.

"Sebastian, you are so darling! After all that trouble we went into capturing you, do you really think you could get away that easily?" she said with a giggle.

"Actually, it was no trouble at all. It's just a matter of tricking him again and poisoning him again!" Undertaker said with a snicker. There was a pause.

"Shush you!" Angelina snapped. Undertaker shrugged and sat back on the couch.

"We should untie Sebastian though. Grell would want some company..." Ron said with a nasty smirk. Sebastian went pale.

"Point taken, Ronald dear! Release Sebastian, Grell!" Angelina said happily and Grell cut him free with his red scissors. The ropes fell off around Sebastian's wrists and ankles and Sebastian tried to stand. Once he stood up, Sebastian fell back to the floor, his head was still spinning

"Yes...you should still be having side-effects from the poison…" Angelina said. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her as he stood up. Sebastian, despite still being dizzy from the poison, had his thoughts still racing. He needed a way to get out of here and fast, but how? Sebastian spotted something on a table behind the couch where Ron, Angelina and Grell sat. On the table was an untouched bottle of red wine. Sebastian smirked; an idea had finally hit him.

"_Perfect! All I need to do is get the Madame, Grell, Undertaker and that weird kid I've never met before so drunk I can escape easily!_" Sebastian though. Sebastian paused, going over his previous plan.

"_No…that's quiet foolish. They'll suspect something if I keep forcing wine down their throats…Come on, Sebastian! Think!_" Sebastian strained for another thought. He looked back to the wine and saw bottles of poison next to the bottle. He smirked.

"_I can spike the wine! Once their out from the drugs in their wine, I can make a run for it and get back to the Young Master to protect him!_" Sebastian smiled, much more pleased with this plan than his previous one. He staggered to stand, but got up and stood in his perfect, proper posture.

"Madame, since I will be here for quiet a while, I might as well serve you. May I offer you a drink? The red wine perhaps?" he said and Angelina smiled, her red lips curling.

"Sebastian love, you know me too well! Of course I would love some!" she said.

"Me too Sebastian, darling~~!" Grell cooed and Sebastian bowed his head.

"Any for you, Undertaker?" Sebastian and Undertaker nodded.

"'Course, Master Butler~!" he snickered with a laugh at the end. Sebastian gave him a simple smile.

"Any for you, Mister…um…" Sebastian began, looking to Ron.

"Ron Knox, sir! And why not? I'm not going anywhere..." he said and Angelina and Grell laughed. Sebastian chuckled as he poured the four glasses. He looked over his shoulder, making sure the other didn't see, and randomly took on of the poisons and pour it evenly between the three glasses. Sebastian glanced at the label:

Veil 732: VERY DANGEROUS! HIGHLY LETHAL!

Sebastian's eyes shrunk.

"Son of a biscuit…" he cursed. Dash it all! He's going to kill these four! The Young Master will never forgive if he killed off his aunt. There was nothing that could be done about it now...Hopefully, the alcohol would take away from some of the lethal factor in the poison. Sebastian bit his lip and served the three glasses to them. Angelina took her glass and looked up at Sebastian.

"What the matter Sebastian? You look a bit pale..." Angelina asked.

"Madame, I must point out that I am quiet a pale fellow," Sebastian said, his voice trembling slightly from nerves but still covering up his worry.

"But it's a cute pale! And your skin is so pure..." Grell cooed, reaching up to brush his fingers along Sebastian's skin. Sebastian turned away from Grell. He pouted and Ron chuckled.

"Shot down, Grell!" he said. Grell shot Ron an evil look and Ron shrugged, sipping some of his wine. Ron froze and lowered the glass from his lips.

"Something wrong, dear?" Angelina asked drinking some of her wine.

"Probably not use to drinking!" Undertaker said with a laughed and taking a huge gulp of his wine. Angelina chuckled, but chocked on some of her wine and began to cough. Angelina covered her mouth and when she took her hand away, the skin of her palm was covered in blood. Angelina went pale.

"S-Sebastian? What did you...?" she asked in panic. Ron gagged and blood spurted from his mouth. He fell to the ground in a pool of crimson blood.

"RONALD!" Grell exclaimed, standing up. Upon standing, Grell felt woozy and fell on his knees. He gagged on blood and coughed a thick crimson blood on the carpet of the same color. Angelina looked to Grell with fear and before she could say anything, blood exploded from her mouth. Her face was pale, contrasting with the blood streaming from the corners of her mouth and she too feel to the ground. Undertaker coughed frantically and he too, coughed up a large amount of blood. He fell to the ground and tried to keep himself up. His arms trembled and he fell on ground with the rest. Sebastian paused as the smell of blood filled the air.

"Well…that wasn't what was supposed to happen…but okay!" Sebastian said. Hesitantly, he reached for the door. What if he _had_ killed them? Grell was no big deal, neither was Undertaker or Ronald but Angelina? His Young Master's aunt? He shook his head. He had no time to ponder such things. If the poison wore off quickly he needed to get out before he was caught. Sebastian shuck out of the room and went to Ciel's room.

Later...

Sebastian burst through the door of Ciel, Soma and Agni's room. Both of the young masters were fast asleep and Agni sat on the ground with tea in his hands. He took a sip of the tea and looked up at Sebastian. For some reason, Sebastian got a vision of Tanaka when he saw Agni drinking tea…

"Oh! Good evening, Mister Sebastian! You are just in time for tea!" Agni said happily, offering him a teacup.

"That's quiet alright, Agni…" Sebastian said politely. Agni nodded and drank more of his tea. There a stir from one of the bed.

"Seb…as…tain…" came Ciel's sleepy voice. Sebastian quickly came to the side of Ciel's bed.

"Ah! Young master! I thought you were asleep…" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded to Agni.

"He drinks tea loudly…" Ciel said. They both turned to look at Agni. Agni paused and smiled, holding out the tea again to them.

"I apologize for my absence, sir…" Sebastian said with a bow of his head. Ciel nodded and paused.

"Where were you anyway?" he asked. Sebastian paused. If he told Ciel that he was kidnapped by his aunt, he'll ask questions and that will lead to more problems…

"I...got lost on my way back to the room...I apologize sir..." Sebastian lied. Ciel sat up.

"You got lost?"

"Yes, sir…"

"You were gone for a couple hours…"

"Yes, sir…" Ciel paused. He was too tired to argue with his butler…

"Fine...but don't let it happen again...Don't you have your own room now? You and Agni should get to bed…" Ciel said and curled back up into his warm, perfect comfy bed. Sebastian bowed his head.

"Of course, my lord…"

Later that night and Meanwhile with Grell, Undertaker and Angelina...

Grell still lied on the red carpet, stained with his blood. His head felt heavy and his body felt extremely weak. He weakly opened his eyes and looked around the blurry room. When his sight returned, Grell tired to sit up, but his head was spinning and his body ached. He eventually found the strength to sit up and he held his head in his hands. Grell looked around the room. Undertaker, Ron and Angelina lied around the room, all of them bloody and dead looking. Angelina moved slightly and Grell knelt next to her.

"Madame...are you...alright..." Grell asked weakly. Angelina held out her hand for Grell to help her up. Grell to her weak, bloody hand and helped her sit up. Angelina rubbed her aching forehead gently and weakly.

"What happened…where…is…S...Sebastian…" she asked. Grell shook his head.

"I don't know...but...my head it spinning and everything's all bloody…By the way, Madame, you look fabulous!" Grell cooed, referring to the blood that covered Angelina's clothes. Angelina gave him a dark look.

"Shut it, Sutcliff…" she said. As they spoke, Undertaker regained some of his strength and sat up.

"I think we were poisoned…" he said weakly. Angelina's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" she asked and Undertaker smacked twice.

"Yeah…I can taste the poison..." he said. Grell smacked.

"All I taste is ham..." he said. Undertaker's eyebrows rose in confusion, but ignored Grell and staggered to stand and wobbled over to the many veils of poison. He picked the only empty veil and sighed.

"The poison Mr. Butler used was very lethal! We're lucky to be alive!" Undertaker said.

"What does the poison do that's so deadly?" Grell asked.

"It causes the victims lungs to fill with blood causing them to cough. Moment later, their entire body explodes in crimson blood~~~!" Undertaker said and broke out into hysterical laughter. There was a pause and Undertaker slowly stopped laughing.

"But who could have done such a thing?" Angelina asked. Undertaker sighed.

"It's obvious, Madame! That bloody butler slipped it into our wines!" Undertaker snapped. Upon hearing this, Grell looked down sadly and started to sniffle. Angelina turned to him.

"Grell, dear...are you..." Angelina said, reaching out to touch Grell on the shoulder. Before she did, Grell bursts into tears.

"How could my Sebast-chan betray me like that? Does my love for him mean nothing to him? And here he goes, trying to kill me~~!" Grell cried. He brawled, tears rolled down his face. Grell wiped his eyes and narrowed his eyes.

"I will make him pay! I will make him pay for betraying his love!" Grell cried with anger in his tears. There was pause and Angelina patted Grell on the shoulder.

"Uh...that...that's the spirit Grell…Anyway, it's getting quiet late; perhaps we should all head off to bed..." Angelina said. Before he could agree, Grell's eyes widened.

"WAIT! WHERE'S RONALD!" Grell exclaimed. Ron, unlike the others, hadn't woken up yet and still lied on the ground. Grell rushed over to him and took Ron into his arms.

"No~! Ronald! Wake up! Oh please don't be dead! Oh, who am I fooling? Sebby killed Ronald!" Grell said and began to cry again. Grell cradled Ron in his arms, letting his tears drip on Ron's face.

"NO~~~! Not my Won-Won! He was so young and cute~~~! All he wanted was just to chill~~! HE LOVED TO CHILL~~~!" Grell wailed. Undertaker chuckled.

"Gufu! He's dead…" he said. Grell looked up at him with a dark look.

"It's not funny, Undertaker! He was my little Ronald and now he's dead~~~!" Grell cried. Grell continued to cry, but felt a tap on his arm. Grell looked down and saw Ron, awake and alive. Grell's face lit up.

"RONALD~~~~!" Grell cried, hugging Ron tightly. Ron gasped for breath, unable to breath from Grell's hug.

"G-Grell! I can't…I…" he strained for breath. Grell let go of Ron.

"Sorry, love! I was just worried you where dead!" Grell said and wiped his eyes dry. Ron rubbed his head.

"What happened…? I feel so weak…" Ron asked, weakly. Grell yawned.

"I tell you tomorrow, Ronald…I'm so tired now…" Grell said. Grell got off of the floor and walked off to his room, followed by Undertaker and Angelina. Ron paused, still sitting in the living room.

"GUYS! Come on! Tell me what happened~!" Ron called after them, following them to their rooms. Everyone in the academy was fast asleep, all curled up in their bed and dreaming happily. All but one. Both of the butler's had gone to their rooms and Ciel and Soma were alone. Some stirred in his bed, moaning his sleep from a nightmare. The prince's dreams were filled with strange visions. He stood in what looked like a long hallways with no windows, lit only by the light of lamps. It was cold, like he was in an underground room or something. Soma's ears filled with the clashing of metal, like people were fighting. Soma looked before him and saw Sebastian fight a man with long red hair armed with a chainsaw. Soma tried to call them to stop fighting, but nothing came out when he screamed. It wasn't just Sebastian and the red haired man fighting. A woman with red short hair fought with two men in suit with green eyes. She seemed angry with them, but Soma didn't know why. A man with long silver hair fought another man in a suit and with green eyes. The silver hair man wielded a scythe and tried to slice the other man, but the green eyed man was too fast for him. Another man in a suit with green eyes fought with Soma's beloved butler, Agni. This man had a strange machine that Soma had never seem before, but he pushed it around like he was trying to run Agni over. Soma couldn't take it anymore! He needed to help Agni before that man killed him! Soma tried to run to Agni but with each step he took, Soma couldn't seem to get to Agni. Soma couldn't handle it any more. He simply fell to his knees on the filthy ground and gripped his hair.

"Everyone stop! STOP! PLEASE!" he screamed. Some opened his eyes and he was back in his room. Soma panted, his heart was still racing. Soma sat up in his bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was all a dream? But it seemed so real! Soma doesn't normally have nightmares…and this one seemed so vivid! Soma hugged his knees. Why was there so much violence? Why was that man fighting Agni? Was this a toll of events to come? Soma shook his head. If he tried to talk to anyone, they would just tell him it was all a dream and it was nothing to worry about. Soma lied back down into his bed and shut his eyes. He tried to fill his head full of happy thoughts of his friends and delicious curry…but his nightmare still sat in the back of his mind…As Soma fell asleep, he had a thought…

Can dreams tell the future? And if so, why was the future so full of violence?

* * *

><p>Okay! I hope this chapter was better…T.T not that I care…<p>

When Grell call Ron "Won-Won", it's like in _Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince_ when Lavender calls Ron that as a pet name. I thought it would be cute if Grell called Ronald that! He's cute enough for a pet name!

During Soma's nightmare, the part when Ron and Agni are fighting, Ron is supposed to have his lawn mover with him, but Soma's never seen something like that before…Funny…Prince Soma didn't know what a lawn mower was but he could identify a chain saw…0_0…oops…Geez! I suck at this! Ciel was supposed to have the nightmare, but I thought that was a little sissy for Ciel. Soma's much more sensitive and he feels more than Ciel!

That's all for now, friends! Enjoy the rest of your day!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so excited to update this chapter! I've been reading the 5th and 6th Black Butler books and now I'm a Black Butler mood!

I also got a ton of sweet loving comments from a whole bunch of people in the last chapter and that really helped my spirits! Thanks you all so much!

That's enough of me…let's get to the stuff you people want to read…

* * *

><p>Ciel stirred in his bed. As he opened his eyes, sunlight poured through the dark room as Sebastian drew the curtains. Sebastian turned to Ciel and gave him a sweet smile.<p>

"Good to see you're awake, sir! I prepared breakfast, as usual and Prince Soma is still asleep. I decided to leave Agni with that job..." Sebastian said giving Ciel his breakfast with a smile. Soma slept soundly in his bed, his long purple hair a mess. Agni gently tapped the sleeping prince on the arm to wake him.

"My Prince…wake up! It is time to eat breakfast!" Agni said softly, but sweetly. Soma turned over onto his other side with a groan.

"No Agni! Five more minutes~~!" the sleepy prince moaned. Agni chuckled.

"Why are you so sleepy this morning, my Prince?" Agni asked. Soma paused and turned back over to Agni.

"I…uh…did not sleep well…that is all…" Soma said. Not completely a lie, but he didn't want to tell Agni that he had a nightmare. Agni simply smiled.

"Alright, my Prince! Time to eat curry then!" he said and handed Soma his curry. Both the young masters ate up and began to get ready for the day. Soma was dressed in his regal Indian attire and sat in the chair as Agni brushed his long hair. Agni looked up to his Prince in the mirror before them. Soma looked concerned and not his usual naïve happy self.

"Are you alright, Prince Soma?" Agni asked. Soma was broken from his trance and looked up at the mirror to look at Agni.

"Ah! Yes…it is just…" Soma began and bit his lip.

"What is it, My Prince? You can tell me…" Agni said with his friendly smile. Soma sighed and told Agni everything about his nightmare. The fighting, the strange men in suits, the clashing of metal. Once he finished, Agni was silence.

"See! I told you it was strange!" Soma said. Agni nodded.

"You did say that, Prince Soma…" Agni said, still brushing Soma's hair.

"But what does it mean, Agni? Or…does it mean anything at all?" Soma asked. Agni set down the comb and pulled Soma's hair up into a ponytail with some of his hair still resting on his shoulders and neck.

"I cannot say, my Prince…I would like to say no…but you claim it felt so real…" Agni said, his voice trailed off in thought. He put a solid gold clip in Soma's ponytail to hold it together.

"I suppose everything will be fine, my Prince!" Agni said with a smile. Soma paused

"Did you mean that...about everything being fine..." Soma said in nearly muttered.

"Yes, I mean everything I say my Prince. But, if you do not believe me, then take this with you when you go to your classes!" Agni said and picked up the croquette mallet Ciel had brought in with him. Soma looked from the croquette mallet to Agni then back to the mallet and back to his butler.

"How am I suppose to carry this with me?" he asked. Agni shrugged.

"Beats me, Prince Soma. I just though you would need the protection..." he said and Soma sighed. His khan-sama was so kind to him! The rest of the day was calm and relatively quiet. However, tow of the classes were a little different. Ron didn't show up to class that day and another teacher taught his lesson that day. As for Undertaker's class, Undertaker rested his head on his desk for the first half hour of class. The class remained quiet and watched to see if he'd do anything.

"Uh...Mr. Undertaker?" a student said finally. Undertaker shot up quickly, but then fell back down with a moan.

"Ow...my head..." he moaned, muffled by his desk.

"Is he hung over?" Ciel whispered. Undertaker looked up.

"On the contrary...I was poisoned..." he said in a near mutter. Undertaker staggered to stand, but was able to.

"And I, my dear class, am a prime example of highly lethal poisoning, going back to yesterday's lesson..." Undertaker said. The rest of his lesson was about the many side effects of the poison. It was quite the frightening lesson, honestly. Finally, class was over and Ciel and Soma (armed with a mallet in his book bag) made their way back to their room. Surprisingly, Agni and Sebastian were waiting for them outside of their classroom.

"Agni? Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"Me and Agni were on our way back from the library and thought we'd all go back together!" Sebastian smiled. Ciel would have made a comment about how Sebastian doesn't need to baby him all the time, but Ciel's ears were hit with a obnoxious sound.

"CIEL~~~! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE~~~!" squeaked a little voice from other end of a long hall. Both Ciel and Soma stopped and a young boy with brilliantly blonde hair and big blue eyes bounced up to them. He wore a long purple jacket, a green vest, short black shorts and tall boots.

"It is you! Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" he said. Ciel blinked, utterly confused.

"Uh…yes…that's me…but who are you?" Ciel asked. The boy smiled and blushed slightly.

"Ah! Pardon my manners!" he giggled. He held the ends of his long jacket and curtsied before Ciel and the Prince.

"Alois Trancy, at your service! I'm attending this school too with my butler, Claude!" Alois cooed.

"Claude~~~…" said a man, who boar a crazy similar appearance to Sebastian, rising from the floor. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the man or Claude. Alois reached up to the top of Claude's head and pushed him down to the floor, out of sight.

"I heard you're here with your butler too! Just like me!" Alois giggled. Ciel blinked, not amused and annoyed with this brat.

"How have you heard of me?" Ciel asked. Alois took Ciel's hands and spun around like they were dancing.

"Everyone's heard of you Ciel! You're really popular~~!" Alois cooed, spinning around with Ciel. Ciel looked to Sebastian as he spun and Sebastian shrugged, not knowing what to do. Ciel let go of Alois' hands and grimaced.

"Do you know I am, Lord Trancy?" Soma chimed in from behind Ciel. Alois' nodded his head.

"Mmhmm~! You're the Prince of Bengal! Soma Asman Kadar! And you over there! You're his butler, Agni aren't you?" Alois said.

"You are right boy! I am the Prince!" Soma beamed.

"I am not!" Agni smiled. Alois giggled. Ciel crossed his arms.

"Is there something you want, Trancy? Or are you just here to marvel at us?" Ciel asked. Alois put his finger to Ciel's lips and shushed him.

"I was getting to that. I found a secret place and I wanted to show you two! Your butler's can come along too!" Alois cooed. Soma nodded.

"Yes! That sounds like a lot of fun!" Soma smiled. Agni nodded in agreement. Ciel scoffed.

"Whatever…"

Alois took Ciel and Soma by than hand and the three of them walked down the hallway, hand in hand. They climbed many stairs, climbing higher and higher into the school than any of them had ever been before. It seemed like they were walking forever, but soon Alois slowed down to a stop. He bounced up to a door and turned back to the other four.

"See? There's no one up here! It's so quiet and secret! And look at this secret door!" Alois said. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"It only so quiet because this floor is off limits! You know, the eight floor? That "secret door" of yours is Angelina's office! We can't go in there." Ciel said. Alois put his ear on the door and listened.

"It doesn't sound like anyone's in there…Ciel! You listen!" Alois said and seized Ciel by the arm. He pushed him to the door to listen. Ciel heard nothing, but he felt something strange. He put his hand on the door.

"Young Master? Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked. Ciel paused.

"I have this feeling...like, there's something in there that I need..." Ciel said.

"You...need?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, need. I don't know what, but I feel like it's important…" Ciel said. He reached his hand for the door knob. Carefully, he pushed on the wood of the door and the door creaked slightly open. Ciel looked in and no one was there. He opened the door for everyone to go in.

"Ciel..." Soma protested.

"Prince Soma! It'll be okay, see? Head-Madame Angelina isn't even here!" Alois said, pulling Soma into the office by the arm. Ciel looked around at the decorated red room and he turned to the desk. He looked to the scattered papers on the desk. There were so many with some many words written all over them, but Ciel saw his name a lot. He also saw Sebastian's name, Soma's and Agni's. Ciel took some paper in his hands.

"Sebastian? What's all this…" Ciel asked. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and looked at the paper too.

"Look at the rest of this paper...it looked like...a plan of some sort?" Agni said looking through some of pages.

"I don't know sir…but I think Agni's right…it does look like a plan…" Sebastian said. He found an address scribbled across one of them with a date and time written on the bottom.

"Sebastian, where is this place?" Ciel asked.

"In London...Why does Angelina have an address of a place not far from here?" Sebastian said.

"From the looks it, Madame Angelina is going there today, later on tonight…see the date and time?" Agni said and pointed to the page.

"Very good, butler..." Angelina said standing in the doorway. The four of them jump and turned around to her in fear.

"A-Auntie..." Ciel said.

"Thank you for bringing them here, Alois dear! You've been a big help, love!" Angelina said and patted Alois on the cheek. He smirked and darted out the door. Ciel gritted his teeth.

"That slimy little bastard!" Ciel hissed. Angelina slammed the door behind her after Alois left.

"I can't pretend that you did look at those papers on my desk..." Angelina said fiddling with a candle stick on the top shelf in her office.

"But that's what I wanted…you're tempted…you're curious…you want to know why I'm going to that location today…" Angelina said in a breathy, mysterious voice.

"Bit of a shame there, Madame. You'll be there alone! We're not going!" snapped Sebastian. Angelina narrowed her eyes in anger. She picked up the candle stick and threw it at Sebastian in frustration. Sebastian caught the candle stick before it hit him and Angelina smirked.

"Quiet the quick reflexes you got there Sebastian! You have to go though! I know not matter what you say, you'll find yourself there!" She said with a laugh. Sebastian narrowed his red eyes.

"Young Master...when I say "move", do as I say..." he whispered so only Ciel could hear him.

"Why?" Ciel whispered back.

"Just move when I say!" Sebastian whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" Angelina snapped. Sebastian looked up at her and paused.

"YOUNG MASTER! MOVE!" he cried. Ciel quickly dashed for the door and Angelina went after to keep him here. Before she could get to him, Sebastian seized her arms, holding her back with his demonic strength.

"AGNI! SOMA! GO!" Sebastian cried. Soma and Agni followed orders and followed Ciel out of the office. There was a large red ribbon on the wall as decoration and Sebastian took it off the wall and tied Angelina's hands together.

"Nice meeting with you again, Madame!" Sebastian said with a bow as he left. He shut the door behind him, leaving the Madame tied up and angry. The four of them ran down the stair to the dormitories and shut and locked the door behind them. Sebastian breathed heavily and slid to the floor. Soma lied on his bed and Ciel sat on the edge of his bed.

"We made it!" Agni said happily. Ciel gave him a dark look and Agni looked away from his glare.

"What's wrong with Auntie? Why did she attack you, Sebastian? What's this plan she has?" Ciel pondered. Sebastian paused and got up.

"Sir, I need to tell you something..." Sebastian said and paused. He took a breath

"All year Angelina has been plotting against you...Yesterday, the reason why I was gone was because Angelina captured me! It must have been easier with me out of the picture to get to you…They may not know what they're doing half the time, but they do…they're very cunning…" Sebastian admitted.

"They're?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"Undertaker, Grell, Ronald and Angelina that is. They all teamed up and are out to kill you...for reasons I still don't understand. They want me out of the way so they can kill you easily! Not Agni, not Soma, they want to kill you, sir! Don't ask me why, I don't understand. But…I think it has something to do with killing off all the Phantonhive's…You're mother and father a gone and that leaves you, sir…But, sir, I want you to know that Grell told me Angelina was brainwashed. She's still your aunt; she's just not acting like herself..." Sebastian said. Ciel paused and looked up at Sebastian.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ciel asked in a stern voice. Sebastian paused.

"I don't know sir…" he said calmly. Ciel paused and sighed.

"Obviously, Auntie, Undertaker, Ronald and Grell are setting up some big plan at the address we found. Angelina clearly really wants us to show up…well, that is exactly what we are going to do!" Ciel said standing up.

"What? But sir, you're going to die if you go there..." Sebastian protested. Ciel paused. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not afraid Sebastian. You all will be there to help me…and Angelina's still my aunt deep down…she won't kill me…" Ciel said calmly. Soma stood up and put his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"You are very brave, Ciel…not many people can be this comfortable when they know they could die…" Soma said calmly. Ciel looked away and moved away from Soma.

"There's only one problem...I don't remember where we need to go..." Ciel sighed. Sebastian smiled.

"Oh contrary sir!" he said and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Ciel's face lit up.

"Sebastian! Is that the address?" he asked in disbelief. Sebastian handed the paper to him.

"Yes sir. Everything is there and accounted for!" Sebastian said. Ciel smiled and took the paper.

"This is brilliant! Now…how are we going to get to London in a quick enough fashion? We're running out of time…" Ciel said and looked to the grandfather clock in the room. There was a pause.

"Sebastian, go get a carriage! That should get us to London in no time! That's an order!" Ciel said and Sebastian stood up.

"Yes, my lord!" he said and rushed out the door. There was another pause

"Uh...Master Ciel...I have a better idea!" Agni said. Ciel turned to him.

"Humor me…" Ciel said, his arm's crossed.

"I know just who to speak to!" Agni said and stood up.

Agni led Soma and Ciel out to one of the courtyards. The sun was lowering in the sky, so time was running slightly low. Ciel stopped at the doorway to the courtyard. Three young men sat on a bench and all read from the same book, turning their head at the same time and turning the page at the same time.

"Agni…who are they…" Soma asked.

"I went exploring the grounds one day and cam across them. They'll help us for sure!" Agni said and walked into the courtyard. The three men looked up.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" Agni said. The three men stood up and bow. Each man was the same height, build, same plum hair color and same red eyes. Soma and Ciel stopped dead in their tracks.

"Wow…they're identical…" Soma and Ciel said at the same time. The men all blinked at the same time.

"It's good to see you again, Agni…" the men said in the same tone of voice at the same time. They all walked up to Ciel and Soma.

"My name is Timber…a pleasure to meet you…" Timber said.

"My name is Thompson…a pleasure to meet you…" Thompson said.

"My name is Canterbury…a pleasure to meet you…" Canterbury said. Ciel paused and blinked.

"Yeah…I'm not going to remember that…do you three know how to get to London, fast?" Ciel asked. The triplets paused and turned to each other. The whispered among each other for a moment and turned back to Ciel.

"Of course we do…" Timber, Thompson and Canterbury said at once. Thompson turned to Timber and Timber turned to Canterbury and Canterbury took out a map from his vest pocket.

"As you can see…" Canterbury began, laying the map down on the ground.

"You can save a lot of time by going over this wall here…" Timber said, pointing to the wall of the courtyard.

"It'll save a lot of time on the road…" Thompson said, pointing to the road. Ciel nodded in response.

"Wait! How are we going to get over the wall?" Soma asked. The triplets turned to each other and nodded, all thinking the same thought.

"We can carry you over…" the triplet said. Agni, Soma and Ciel looked at the triplets in confusion.

"You can what?" Agni said.

"We can carry you over the wall…" Thompson began.

"And each on of you will ride on our backs…" Timber continued.

"As we run at top speed to London…" Canterbury finished. Ciel paused in thought. Enchanted strength? Enchanted speed? Are these men demons?

"Alright! That sounds like a good idea!" Soma said. Canterbury took the map and folded it up again.

"Very well. Let's be off…" the triplets said. Agni was on Thompson's back, Soma was on Timber's back, and Canterbury carried Ceil bridle style. Even with the weight of Soma, Agni and Ciel, the triplets were still able to scale the wall of the school. No one thought it could be done, but within minutes the triplets escaped from the walls of the school. Once each triplet landed on the ground outside of the school, they ran as fast as they could, reaching an impossibly fast speed. The forest around them was a blur from the speed of the triplets. An idea hit Ciel, like he forgot something.

"CAN YOU MOVE TO THE ROAD? THERE'S SOMEONE THERE I NEED TO SPEAK WITH!" Ciel called over the howling wind. Canterbury paused and sighed.

"YOU BETTER MAKE IT FAST THOUGH!" he called back. Canterbury moved out of the forest to the road that Sebastian and Ciel road in on. As expected, there was a carriage on the road. Ciel pointed up to the carriage and Canterbury moved along side, not slowing down at all.

"SEBASTIAN-THE-TRIPLETS-ARE-TAKING-US-TO-LONDON!" Ciel called quickly as he and Canterbury ran past him. Sebastian paused and looked out the window where they had just ran by.

"That was odd. I thought I heard the Young Master..." Sebastian said to himself. He shrugged and turned to face forward of the carriage.

* * *

><p>Oh~~~! The climax! It's almost here!<p>

I love the triplets! Timber, Thompson and Canterbury are the frickin cutest! I guess I love to write stories when twins and triplets come up because I'm a twin myself!

Orginally, when Ciel said "SEBASTIAN-THE-TRIPLETS-ARE-TAKING-US-TO-LONDON!", it was all suppose to be smooshed together because it's suppose to be said really fast! But...fanfiction didn't let me do that...I thought it would be funnier all smooshed together... :(

That's all for now! Geez…I'm getting down to the end of this story…X(


	7. Chapter 7

THIS! Is going to be an epic chapter because THIS! Is the prelude of sorts if the most epic battle of the _That Butler_ series!

Now…I have something I need to tell you all…Two characters come up in this chapter named Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby. No, they're not OC's of my own creation but I guarantee that probably none of you have heard of them, but I have that worked out!

To learn about Alan, go here: .com/wiki/Alan_Humphries

To learn about Eric, go here: .com/wiki/Eric_Slingby

**PLEASE READ THESE BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT ALAN THAT I MENTION THAT WILL ONLY MAKE SENSE IF YOU READ THESE ARTICLES FIRST! DO IT! NOW! **

Unless you know **ALREADY** who Alan and Eric are…then please continue…

Ciel, Soma and Agni are going to have to fight? On no! And where the Hell is Sebastian? Let's find out what happened then!

* * *

><p>The mad dash to London was long and tiresome, but eventually, they did make it into the city later on into the night. Ciel looked around at the dark city, where no one walked the streets and only the dim light of street lamps gave them company. Ciel assumed it was almost midnight, or at least eleven. The triplets were given the right directs to the mystery location, which turned out to be a public library. The triplets stopped and let the three get off.<p>

"Will you…" Timber began

"Be alright…" Thompson continued.

"From here?" Canterbury finished. Ciel took out the paper from his pocket and made sure the address was right. He looked up at the building and nodded.

"Yes, this is where we need to be. Thank you for bringing us here…" Ciel said plainly. The triplets bowed their heads. They took off through the dark night, back to the school.

"Oh, they were are ride home..." Soma said. Ciel patted him on the arm.

"Let it go Soma. We'll find another way back. More importantly, let's get inside," Ciel said turning to the large library. It was a white marble building tainted black in the light of the night. It was ornately built with columns and intricate detailing along the windows and door. There was a tall dark, weather damaged copula at the top of the building housing and old copper bell. It was a beautiful library, but a bit to detailed for a simply library.

"Is this the place?" Agni asked and Ciel nodded.

"I suppose so..." he said. Ciel started to walk up the stairs of the library.

"Come on, let's go in…" Ciel said. Soma shook his head,

"N-No! We need to wait for Sebastian! That way he knows where to go!" he protested. Ciel sighed, this prince is holding him back…Agni put his hand on Soma's shoulder.

"Do not worry My Prince! We will be okay...It is just, I am not sure where Mr. Sebastian is...I thought he would have been here by now..." Agni said, his voice trailing off in thought.

"I'm sure he'll catch up with us soon, but we're wasting time. We should get inside and start investigating," Ciel said. Soma and Agni nodded in agreement. They all made their way up the stairs and through the large door. The library was very dark; it must've closed a while ago. It was funny, despite the fact that the library was closed, there were flickering light from lamps here and there. Ciel, Soma and Agni walked through the rows and rows of dusty books along the dark wood shelves. Ciel paused and turned to look behind him.

"Ciel? What is it?" Soma asked.

"I thought...I heard footsteps..." Ciel said. They both paused and they heard the steady beat of someone walking. Soma bit his lip and trembled with fear, but Ciel remained still.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Agni cried, trying to be brave but his voice slight shook. The footsteps stopped. There was a relived sigh that filled the darkness.

"Young Master! Prince Soma! Agni! Thank goodness I found you! It's me, Sebastian!" Sebastian said from the darkness.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked in confusion. Sebastian stepped into the light and bowed his head. Agni and Soma both sighed with relief, but Ciel crossed his arms at the butler.

"What took you so long, Sebastian?" Ciel asked crossly.

"Well, Young Master, I don't think it was my fault! You three left without me!" Sebastian said calmly, but there was hit of frustration in his voice.

"I told you the triplets were taking us to London!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian paused.

"No you didn't sir!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Yes I did! I ran by your stupid carriage and told you!" Ciel snapped back.

"Then I couldn't hear you, sir! My apologies!" Sebastian said with a bow of his head. Ciel scoffed.

"Boys! Boys! Please stop fighting! So long as we are all here, that is all that matters. Now that we are all here, we are gonna be able to defeat the evil that lurks in these walls!" Agni said happily. Sebastian, Ciel and Soma paused. Who knew Agni could be motivational? For the most part, it was a pretty quiet building, but it was a library after all. Due to all of the darkness and similar rows of books around every turn, the four got lost very easily.

"Face it Sebastian, we're lost!" Ciel said. Sebastian looked around, trying to find a way around, but he simply sighed.

"I suppose that's true...but how are we going to find where Angelina, Grell and Undertaker are? It's not like we have a map!" Sebastian said. Before Ciel could make a comment, the sound of muffled voices filled the air. Agni looked around in the dark air.

"What's that sound?" Agni asked. Sebastian shushed him.

"Listen…" he whispered. Sebastian led the little group down more rows of books quietly. As the walked, the voices got louder, but where still hushed whispers. Sebastian stuck his head around one of the bookshelves to see a small sitting area with three men sitting there. His squinted in the light that came from the lamps around the men. The light was dim, so Sebastian couldn't make out their appearances. Despite the fact that his eye hadn't adjusted to the light, Sebastian still saw one of the men look up directly at Sebastian.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. Sebastian panicked and hid behind the bookshelf.

"What did you do?" Ciel whispered to him. Before Sebastian could tell him, what looked to be a pair of clippers slammed into the bookcase in front of them. The four of them froze as a man stepped into their view, his brilliant green eyes narrowed with anger.

"Get into the light so I can see you!" the man demanded. The four paused, but followed the harsh man's orders and stepping into the light of the lamp. Before them was a man with chocolate brown, neatly slicked back hair dressed in a simple black suit similar to Ron's. He gripped along pole with clippers at one end. He sighed, sounded incredible annoyed.

"Honestly…more intruders at this hour? The library is closed. Please see yourselves out…" he snapped, adjusting his glasses with a gleam from the light of the lamps.

"And who might you be?" Sebastian asked, his voice calm.

"I am William T. Spears..." William responded in a stern voice.

"What does the "T" stand for?" Soma asked happily. William gave him a dark look.

"That is none of your concern..." he said pushing in his glasses again.

"Right…whatever…you said more intruders? Have more people been in here?" Ciel asked.

"Smart as a whip, aren't you kid? Listens good too! Yeah, there where people here before you? Who wants to know?" came a gruff man's voice. A tall man, taller than William, walked into view. He had a slightly beard and had unusual fluffy blonde hair, but a black braided pattern on one side of his head. He, like William, had beautiful green eyes and blue tinted glasses. He was dressed in a suit, but his jacket was open and his tie was loosened, making him look sloppy compare to William. Ciel narrowed his eyes at this man.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and I want to know! Who was here?" Ciel snapped. The man raised his eyebrows at Ciel.

"That's no way to ask…" he said in almost a mutter. William sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Honestly, Eric Slingby, you are most upsetting. You attitude is quiet intolerable…" William said. Eric scoffed and turned away from William. William turned to the others.

"If you'll kindly follow me, I can tell you what you need to know…" William said, gesturing for the four of them to sit down in the sitting area. The four of them sat down, but just before Sebastian sat down, he found himself face to face with a cleaver on a long pole.

"Get out now, you beast!" snapped a small man's voice. Sebastian paused, but sighed. Sebastian moved the cleaver away from his face with no trouble revealing a small, thin man. He was identical to William, same hair color, same eye color, same neat suit. Except his hair was messier and his glasses weren't as thick as William's.

"Is there a reason why? Or are you going to snap and call me names again?" Sebastian said, bending low to look this man in the eye. The man scoffed.

"Shut up! I will not be spoken to in such a way by the likes of you!" he snapped.

"ALAN!" Eric beckoned. Alan turned to Eric.

"He doesn't belong here Eric! He's a devil!" snapped Alan.

"A devil?" William and Eric exclaimed.

"A DEVIL?" the Indians exclaimed. Ciel bit his lip and thought quickly on his feet.

"Um…they where just kidding! You know, it's like an insulting nickname!" Ciel lied. Both Indians sighed, as did Ciel. The Indians didn't need to know the truth…yet…

"Leave devil! You are not welcome among us Shinigamis!" snapped William, treating Sebastian with his death scythe.

"SHINIGAMIS?" the Indians exclaimed.

"AGAIN! KIDDING!" Ciel cried. Geez, Soma and Agni need to get use to crazy, weird creatures when they're around Ciel and Sebastian…

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to know! Plus, I can't leave without the young master!" Sebastian snapped. William paused, his eyes narrow. He lowered his death scythe and sighed.

"Fine…I don't like it…but you may stay, devil…" William scoffed. The Shinigamis and Sebastian sat down.

"You know, it's not nice to call people names! You shouldn't call Mr. Sebastian a devil…" Soma smiled in a naïve way. There was a pause.

"What the Hell's wrong with guy?" Eric asked. Ciel shook his head with a shrug.

"More to the point, what did the people who came in want? What did they look like?" Ciel asked. William paused in thought.

"One was a boarder line man and woman, Grell Sutcliff…" William said.

"One was a real scary bloke. Didn't say what his name was, but he seemed familiar…laughed a lot too…" Eric recalled.

"The last was a woman. She was very pretty and dressed completely in red…" Alan added.

"And then…there was Ronald Knox…" William sighed, adjusting his glasses. Eric sat back.

"I dunno, I kinda like Ron…" Eric said.

"Those are the people we're looking for…did they say what they wanted? Where are they now?" Ciel asked. Before William could answer, the sound of snickering filled the still air, dark air.

"What do we have here?" Undertaker's voice echoed. "A couple of stray rats perhaps?" he added slyly.

"No no, they're three little mice and one handsome cat! Oh~~! And three lovely little doves too~~!" Grell's voice cooed filling the air. "They wandered right into our trap! How foolish, mice always are killed once in the trap!" he said with a giggle.

"What about the doves? What are we gonna do with them?" Ron voice boomed. Grell giggled.

"I'll leave those to you, Won-Won! I want my kitty~~!" Grell cooed. Ron chuckled in a sinister way.

"Oh no dears, we're not going to kill them yet..." Angelina's voice beckoned. Ron, Grell and Undertaker moaned.

"Really? We have to wait~~?" Ron moaned. Angelina giggled.

"We'll play with them for a while and when we get bored with them, that's when they'll die!" she cried. The three other men laughed, sending a cold chill down everyone's spine. Ciel looked around through the dark air. Where was that coming from? Where are they?

"Ciel, love, I know you want to find us…And being the loving lady that I am, I'll tell you where we will be. If you want to face us and die, we'll be down in the basement. See you then, love!" Angelina said slyly. The voices stopped, resulting in silence again.

"Hm…I didn't know the library had a PA system…" William pondered. Ciel stood up.

"Everyone! We need to go to the basement! We need to face them!" Ciel demanded.

"I'm certainly not going! You heard her! All that waits for us down there is death! I don't want to die!" Alan snapped. William adjusted his glasses.

"You are not going to die, Alan Humphries, but you still have to come with us. You can defend the library and perhaps beat up Grell in the process…" William reassured. Alan's lips twisted into a grin, but Eric stood up.

"Will, he's in not condition to fight! He's still weak!" Eric protested.

"What's wrong with him?" Soma asked. Alan looked down, looking a little embarrassed.

"I have a disease that gives me attacks sometimes…nothing major…but it won't effect my ability to fight!" Alan exclaimed, looking up at Eric. Eric paused and saw such determination in Alan's eyes. He sighed and put his hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Fine…but if you work yourself to death, I'm not going to your funeral…" Eric said.

"More importantly…is there a way to get down to the basement from here?" Ciel asked. William nodded and gestured for the others to follow him. He led them to a door and flung it open. Sebastian and Ciel walked though the door and looked down. There were thousands of steps that looked like they descended into darkness. Ciel felt dizzy looking down so far.

"How many flights of stairs is that?" Soma asked in fear, peering over Ciel's shoulder.

"One hundred exactly…" William said without a trace of worry in his voice. Soma gulped.

"There is no way we're going to get down there fast enough! It will be morning by the time we've gone forty flights!" Ciel snapped. As Ceil spoke, Sebastian devised a plan. He gripped the railing that kept them from fall into the darkness below away from the floor and opened them up to the long fall.

"Perfect!" Sebastian said, setting the railing off to the side. Ciel looked down.

"Perfect for what?" Ciel said, suddenly worried. Before Sebastian could answer, he seized Ciel and held on to him tightly.

"Agni, hold onto Soma. And Master Eric can have young Alan," Sebastian ordered. They all followed suit and Agni wrapped his arms around Soma. Eric wrapped his arms around Alan, holding him tightly.

"Now then…" Sebastian said and push Soma, Agni, Eric and Alan off the open edge, followed closely by himself. All of them disappeared, but William didn't follow them. He looked down the dark hole and adjusted his glasses.

"Honestly…" he sighed and began to walk down the stairs. They fell through the air that filled with many screamed from everyone, but not Ciel's. Ciel just gripped tightly to Sebastian's shoulders out of fear of hitting the ground, digging his face into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian had his eyes closed, finding it easier to focus on when they would hit the floor. Darkness surrounded them for what seemed like forever, no one could see when they would hit the ground, except for Sebastian. Sebastian finally opened his eyes to see that they almost reached the floor. Just before smashing to their death, Sebastian made it so he, Ciel, Agni, Soma, Eric and Alan froze in midair hovering just inches off the ground. After a few seconds of hovering, they hit the ground, gently. No one moved for a moment, too scared and to shocked to move. Everyone finally began to move and sit up, except for Soma. Soma still gripped to Agni, still screaming and thinking he was falling. Soma opened his eyes and slowly began to stop screaming.

"Oh…" Soma said realizing they had stopped falling. Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"ARE YOU OUT IF YOUR BLOODY MIND?" Ciel cried.

"They would say so, sir…" Sebastian said plainly.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO MAKE JOKES! WE COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ciel cried

"I was thinking that falling would be faster than taking the stairs, sir! At least I was able to enchant us to make a fall safely!" Sebastian snapped. Ciel looked away from him and crossed his arms. Sebastian paused and bowed his head.

"I am sorry sir…I did not mean to shout…" Sebastian said simply. Ciel stood up.

"Whatever…Where are we anyway?" Ciel asked. Sebastian looked around.

"This must be the basement…" Sebastian said. Soma's teeth chattered and he rubbed his arms.

"It's so cold!" Soma shuttered.

"I expected it to be warm…seeing as we're down this far into the earth, we must be close to the core…" Sebastian joked. Eric looked around.

"Where the Hell is Will?" he asked.

EARLIER!

"_99 flights of stairs to the basement, 99 flights of stairs. I didn't jump because I am smart, 98 flights of stairs~…_" William sang in a monotone, but slightly happy voice as he walked down the many steps to the basement.

Meanwhile in the basement…

"I'm sure he'll be along!" Sebastian reassured with a smile. Soma looked around the cold dark basement. He recognized this place. The basement was quiet nice for a basement. The walls were painted back and the floor's tiles where nearly black. Lamps hung all along the walls, giving the room at least some light, but an extremely haunting one. The basement wasn't much of a room either. Sure, it had a large area, but extended off to long hallway. This was the place Soma had dreamt about and had haunted him all day! Did this mean that the battle of his nightmare was about to take place? Soma bit his lip.

"Agni! This is the place! The place where my nightmare took place!" Ciel whispered to Agni in panic. Agni's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he said and Soma. Around all of them, the sound of footsteps filled the air. From out of the darkness, Angelina walked into the view of the little group. She smiled with a sense of villainy and malice was in her smile.

"I see you found the place alright. I am so glad you could make it..." She hissed, as Undertaker, Grell and Ron appeared from the darkness behind her, all holding weapons and ready to fight.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN~~!<p>

Cliffhanger before a battle of epic proportions!

I hope you guys like Alan and Eric! I love them! I had a phase for about two month when all I did was think about and draw the Shinigamis! I watched a bunch of clips from the musical with them in it and I love it! It's so cool! The guy who plays Sebastian is such a good singer!

When Will is singing and walking down the stairs, the song is suppose to be in the tune of "_99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall_". XD Will wouldn't sing that! That's silly!

I must warn you now, the next chapter will be LONG! It's going to be the whole battle…maybe…if I can't find a good stopping point…but still prepare yourselves…


	8. Chapter 8

It's certainly been a while since I updated this story! Sorry about that, I started school and had other things to get done…But I'm updating now! That's all that counts right!

I was watching a movie and the father in the movie was an undertaker. When I saw that, I did my best Undertaker laugh, said "DEATH~!", and went back to typing!

Anyway, it's time for a battle! Let's see how it pans out!

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood tall and proud before Angelina and her team, showing to them, and to himself, that he was not afraid, not matter the outcome for the evening would be. Undertaker snickered, moving out from the shadows.<p>

"Look at that, friends~! The Great Hero Sebastian is here to save all his little friends~," Undertaker said with a laugh. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He stepped closer to them, keeping a cool and composed expression.

"If you want to get to the children…" Sebastian began.

"HEY~!" Agni, Alan and Eric snapped. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"And get to the others…then you'll have to go through me!" Sebastian beckoned. Ciel nodded, his butler was excellent at following orders. Angelina smirked and rolled her eyes. Angelina snapped her fingers and the men behind her took out their weapons. Grell's red, probably once stained with victims blood, chainsaw _wirr'd_, Ron pulled the cord to start his lawn mower, 'DEATH SCYTHE' was inscribed on the bottom. Probably so he wouldn't forget…Undertaker undid his long cloak and flung it open. He wore a slim fitting long tunic, but within his cloak was a long staff. He slammed the staff into the ground and a huge scythe came off from the top. Grell giggled and wiggled.

"Undertaker has sexy legs~!" Grell cooed to Angelina. Both of them looked to Undertaker. He was long and skinny and his long legs covered by extremely tall buckled boots. Undertaker pulled his cloak over his legs and blushed. Angelina turned back to Sebastian, ignoring Grell's fangirl giggles.

"Oh, would you look at that. I have three competent fighters and who do you have, Ciel? A couple of Indian, a sickly young man, a rebellious young man and your devil butler..." Angelina asked cockily.

"I prefer one Hell of a butler!" Sebastian interrupted.

"But the more important thing is that it's you're outnumbered and you don't stand a chance!" Angelina snapped, completely ignoring Sebastian, with a villainous laugh.

"NOT SO FAST!" came a man's voice. Through the door that lead to the stairs, William kicked into the room, his death scythe in hand. He pushed in his glasses, gleaming in the light of the lamps.

"WILLIAM!" Alan and Eric exclaimed.

"WILL?" Grell and Ron exclaimed.

""RONALD KNOX? GRELL SUTCLIFF?" William exclaimed

"SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian said.

"YOU!" Ciel snapped, scolding his butler for being so random.

"ME!" Sebastian said happily.

"HIM!" the Indians chimed.

"GRELL!" Grell cooed.

"RONALD!" Ron said and struck a little pose.

"EVERYONE STOP IT!" Angelina snapped. Silence fell over the basement. Angelina smirked.

"What a stork of luck, Ciel! Looks like you have re-enforcements…er…one re-enforcement!" Angelina said and laughed. Ciel gritted his teeth.

"This has gone on long enough! If you're so cocky, then fight us! Do your worst!" Ciel cried. Angelina crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself, love…" she said and drew a knife from inside her petticoat.

"Undertaker, darling, you fight that handsome man with the dark brown hair. Ronny, dear, you fight mister tall, exotic, and handsome! Grell, love, you can fight your loving Sebast-chan! As for me, I think I can handle those two young men over there. The small, cute one and the big, masculine one!" Angelina said, fiddling with the end of her knife.

"Gufufufufu~! Of course, mum!"

"Whatever you say, Madame A!"

"M'kay Madame~!"

Like that, the battle begun. Angelina and her groupies charged their attack on the other. Sebastian pulled out his forks and knives from his coat and blocked a head on attack from Grell's chainsaw. Sebastian could see Grell's reflection in the mirror like surface of the chainsaw's blade. Grell smirked and giggled. Grell pulled his chainsaw away from Sebastian's knives and forks and threw his chain saw around, aiming at Sebastian's head. Sebastian caught his chain saw in his hand and Grell smirked. Sebastian arched his hand slight, so the skin would not be broken by the whirling blades.

"Not bad Sebby! But just let me hit you with the blade of my chainsaw once! I want to see the blood pour from that handsome face of yours~!" Grell said trying attack Sebastian again. Sebastian dodged it and threw one set of his knives at Grell. One stuck in his arm and he winced with pain. He pulled the knife quickly from his arm and threw it to the ground, leaving a trail of blood as it skipped along the stone floor.

"Clever Sebby! But I will not give up! I must seek revenge on you!" Grell cried and tried to slice Sebastian. Sebastian jumped back and looked at Grell in confusion.

"Revenge? Whatever for?" he asked and Grell came at him again with his chainsaw. Sebastian jumped out of the way, dodging one of Grell's attacks once again.

"For poisoning me of course! How dare you even consider trying to kill your lover? The very nerve!" Grell cried at hit Sebastian in the shoulder. He cried with pain and Grell giggled.

"Now, look at my sweet little Sebastian. So handsome now with his shoulder sliced and the blood leaking from his veins. I wish to see more! More passionate red blood from my Sebby~!" Grell cried and attacked Sebastian again. He spun around, swinging his chainsaw with him, hoping to hit Sebastian. Sebastian dodged Grell's attack. Goodness! Grell's a psychopath! Meanwhile, Undertaker and William hadn't begun fighting yet, it was more or less and epic stare down. Undertaker smirked and snickered.

"You know how to play, boy?" Undertaker asked, holding his scythe out in front of him. William adjusted his glasses.

"I don't associate myself with games…I will fight you to protect everyone here and the library..." William said calmly. Undertaker sighed and pushed back his long grey bangs. There was a slight glint of incredibly beautiful green eyes, but then they were quickly gone when his hair fell back in front of his face.

"You need to learn how to have fun, Mr. Suit! Let me show you how to play~!" Undertaker said and came at William, hoping to stab him with his scythe. William blocked his attack with the long staff of his death scythe.

"Come on~! It's no fun if you block me~!" Undertaker snapped. William glared at him. He looked down at Undertaker's death scythe.

"That's a death scythe…are you…" William began.

"Yeah…this is a real old death scythe…I was one of you…but that got too boring…too many rules!" Undertaker said and tried to take another slice at William.

"What is life without rules? Without it, there is no order…" William said and tried to stab Undertaker with his death scythe, charging at him with the clippers aiming right at Undertaker. Undertaker blocked the attack and jumped out of the way. He smirked, a curled smile spreading over his face.

"Well played move…but you'll never defeat me!" Undertaker exclaimed. Undertaker went for another attack, but William gracefully dodge his attack. Undertaker laughed loudly, William was finally giving into his game! Meanwhile, Alan smashed against a wall of a basement. He slowly began to slip down the wall as Angelina walked towards him, giggling to herself. She grabbed Alan by the next, causing Alan to gasp for breath. Angelina looked at Alan with fake sympathy

"What the matter dear, can't fight back?" She taunted. Alan's weak eyes narrowed and kneed Angelina in the stomach. She gagged and let go of Alan's next. Angelina fell to the ground and Alan towered over Angelina, his death scythe to her thin neck.

"I can fight just fine, Milady!" Alan snapped. Angelina narrowed her eyes at Alan and stood up. She pick her knife off the floor and went to stab Alan. As she was about to move, something was holding her back. Angelina looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Eric holding her back by the shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you miss…" he said in a dark voice. Angelina giggled.

"Do I have to go through you before I can get to the little one?" she asked. Eric smirked.

"I'd say that, but it sound a bit too cliché…" Eric shrugged. Alan rolled his eyes. Eric was always making jokes. Angelina turned out to face Eric. She walked up to him and fiddled with the chain necklace around his neck.

"You wouldn't hurt a woman would you~?" Angelina asked in a breathy voice. Eric remained unfazed. He lifted his saw and sliced a tiny nick in Angelina's cheek. Angelina touched her face and looked at the blood. She looked back to Eric with a fury filled glare.

"I would if she threatened Alan…" Eric winked. Angelina gritted her teeth and tried to slice Eric with her knife. Eric dodged her attack and tried to slice her with his saw, followed closely behind by Alan. Meanwhile, Ron lunged his lawn mower at Agni for, what seemed like, the hundredth time in a row! Angi, like always would jump out of the way, not even putting up a fight. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Give me a challenge! Are you even armed?" Ron taunted. Ron came at him again, trying to run the young Indian man over.

"I am sorry sir! I do not normally fight others! Violence never solved anything!" Angi said and jumped out of Ron's way. Ron moaned and rolled his head around.

"You're one of those guys? Man~…" Ron moaned and continued to make many attempts to attack Agni. As an order of protection from Sebastian, Ciel found a safe place to hide, behind a crate. Angelina wanted to kill Ciel, if she couldn't find him, he would be safe. Next to Ciel was Soma, hidden as well for his own safety. Soma bit his lip. This was exactly like his dream! So much violence all at once! Soma stood up from behind the crate and peeked over the edge.

"Soma! Stay down or else they'll see you!" Ciel hissed quietly.

"I just wanted to see if Agni was okay!" Soma whispered back. Ciel and Soma's hiding place was close to where Agni and Ron where fighting. Soma watched as Agni protested against violence to Ron and Ron tried to attack him. Ron rammed his lawn mower straight at Agni again. This time, Agni didn't have the chance to jump out of the way. The blades in front of the lawn mower slammed into Agni's legs, causing Agni to scream with pain. He fell to the ground, his legs bleeding.

"AGNI!" Soma cried. Ciel's eye widened. He just gave away their position! Agni turned to the sound of Soma's voice.

"My Prince! Stay down! You need to be safe!" Agni called. Soma clenched his fists. He wanted to stay put, but something in his head was telling him no! Soma stormed over to Ron, who was towering over the weakened Agni. Soma grabbed Ron by the shoulder and turned Ron to face him.

"Who do you think you are? Hurting an innocent man? Where I am from, that is not acceptable!" Soma snapped. Ron narrowed his eyes. He shoved Soma, sending Soma back a step.

"Back off, kid! I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do!" Ron snapped. Soma whipped out the croquette mallet he had earlier at the school.

"I cannot tell you what to do, but this can!" Soma said. Ron and Agni's eyes widened.

"YOU HAD THAT WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME?" Agni exclaimed. Ron smirked and chuckled slightly. He pulled the cord on his lawn mower, starting it again.

"I hope you know what you got into, kid!" Ron smirked. Soma gripped the mallet.

"I had a nightmare about this place…I was not fighting in my nightmare, but with my hand in the battle I can change this nightmare into a dream! And the correct way to address me is Your Highness!" Soma cried and went to attack Ron. Each battle continued to rage on. Grell still tried to slice up Sebastian, releasing his crimson blood, but Sebastian wasn't giving up that easily. Eric fought as hard as he could, protecting Alan. Angelina was much tougher than she looked, she gave those boy a run for their money! Undertaker and William fought hard against one another, both as skilled as the other. Ciel still kept hidden, hoping that Angelina didn't see Soma emerge from their hiding place. Ciel listened to the battles around him. He heard the clashing of metal and the cried of pain. Ciel's thought raced, how could be stop this? Earlier at the school, he told Sebastian, Soma and Angi that he was not afraid to die. Ciel meant what he said, but then why was he hiding from death? Ciel stood up from behind the crate. He was the only person who could stop this! Ciel came out from behind the crate and walking into clear view of everyone.

"EVERYONE! ENOUGH!" Ciel cried, for a little boy he could have a big voice! A the sound of his voice, everyone stopped. Ron had Soma by the hair, Undertaker was choking William, Angelina has a knife to Alan's neck and Eric was about to hit her in the back of the head with his saw, Sebastian was about stab Grell in the forehead with a fork.

"Y-young Master? You need to hide!" Sebastian called the Ciel. Ciel shook his head.

"No! I'm tired of hiding! I am the only one who can stop this…" Ciel said. He walked over the Angelina.

"It is me you want, isn't it Auntie?" Ciel asked. Angelina gave him a sweet smiled and moved the knife away from Alan's neck.

"Ciel, darling...I was wondering where you were. You were hiding from me, weren't you?" Angelina asked, running her fingers through Ciel's hair. Ciel's expression remained unchanged.

"I was hiding…but I don't want to anymore…Just kill me and this all can end…" Ciel said.

"Young Master…" Sebastian began in a small voice. Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Let me do this…It will help everyone…" Ciel muttered. Angelina smirked and readied her knife.

"It's finally come to this…I can finally kill the last of the Phantomhive's…You who looks like my sister, you who looks like my beloved…I should have taken care of you long ago…Why did I wait this long…" Angelina said. She tightened the grip on her knife.

"I WON'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" Angelina cried and charged at Ciel. He didn't move out of the way or look frightened at all though. However, there was one bystander who wasn't going to just stand. Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the shoulder and pulled him into Sebastian's chest and turned his back to Angelina. Angelina didn't have enough time to stop, letting her knife pierce Sebastian's back. Sebastian's breath stopped abruptly, the knife going straight through his heart. Angelina froze where she stood and took the knife from Sebastian's back.

"Oh my god…" she breathed. Ciel froze where he stood, his breath nervous and quick.

"What have you done…" Ciel whispered to Sebastian. Sebastian's breath was short and staggered.

"I…I'm sorry…" he said softly. Sebastian rested his head on top of Ciel's, his body fell limp. Ciel trembled where he stood. His thought raced of what had just happened and he prayed that what he thought was not true…He lied Sebastian's limp body onto the ground, his butler's red eyes wide open. Ciel knelt beside Sebastian. He dragged his hand over Sebastian's eyes and shut them closed. Ciel bowed his head in sorrow.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said in a small voice. Agni and Soma walked over to Ciel.

"Ciel…are you…" Soma began but gasped at the sight of Sebastian's bloody body. He stepped back and Agni put his hand on Soma's shoulder. Agni's face was solemn, but his eyes showed a deeper sadness within. Soma buried his face into Agni's chest and Agni wrapped his arms around the Prince. Ron, Undertaker, William, Alan and Eric walked over to the rest of them. Ron froze in his tracks once he got close enough to see Sebastian. All of them where in shock.

"Is he…" Eric began.

"I know a thing or two about dead things…and Mr. Butler is dead…" Undertaker interrupted, pulling down the rim of his top hat. Grell bursts into tears.

"NO! NOT MY SEBBY! WHY MY SEBBY~~?" Grell cried, running over to Sebastian's body. Grell cradled Sebastian's head in his arms and cried onto Sebastian's head. Ciel looked up to Angelina.

"What have you done….You killed my butler and my bodyguard!" Ciel exclaimed. Angelina wanted to say something, but her words got caught up in her throat. She looked away from Ciel.

"Say something, dammit!" Ciel snapped. Angelina paused and looked back to Ciel.

"This was all part of our plan…to kill Sebastian and then you…I feel no shame…" Angelina said in a cold voice. Ciel felt fury build up in his heart. How could she say that? Sebastian never did anything to her and she killed him! Ciel gripped his fists tightly together. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to Alan, who was covering his mouth with his hand. Ciel saw his death scythe, a long stick with a meat cleaver at the other end, on the ground. Ciel rushed over to Alan and pick his scythe off the ground.

"Ciel? What are you…" Alan began. Ciel got a good grip of the scythe and snapped the cleaver end off the staff end by breaking it over his knee. Alan went pale.

'WHAT THE HELL~? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Alan exclaimed. Ciel didn't care what Alan had to say, he took the cleaver with both hands and ran over to Angelina, charging at her.

"Ciel? What are you…?" Angelina began but she didn't get the chance to finish. Ciel hacked into her chest, just over her heart. Angelina made the same sound as Sebastian as red blood blended with her jacket. Ciel stepped back and Angelina stood frozen for a moment. Her eyes shut and she took her final breath before she fell to the floor. There was a pause.

"For the record…she's dead too…" Undertaker said, using his knowledge of dead things. Ciel tossed the cleaver to the side and sighed.

"Good…she didn't deserve to live after what she had done…" Ciel snapped.

"But Ciel…she was you aunt…don't you feel bad…" Soma asked walking over to his friend. Ciel paused. He searched in his heart for the smallest sense of guilt, but there was nothing there.

"No…I feel no guilt. Angelina may have been my Auntie, but she still wanted to kill me…something had changed in her and she wasn't my Auntie anymore…I had to kill me…I didn't want to die…" Ciel said. Soma paused, but nodded his head. Grell continued to cry.

"Great! Now the Madame's dead~~~!" Grell cried, tears rolling down his face.

"TODAY SUCKS~~~!"

"Suck it up Grell…" came a familiar voice. Grell stopped crying and looked down. Sebastian's looked up at Grell, his eyes wide open giving him a glare. Grell's face lit up.

"SEBBY~~~~~~~!"  
>"SEBASTIAN?" everyone else exclaimed. Sebastian smiled to everyone, still cuddled in Grell's arms.<p>

"Good evening gentlemen!" he said. Ciel knelt by Grell and Sebastian with a confused look.

"Sebastian…I don't understand…you're…alive?" Ciel said. Sebastian chuckled. "It'll take more than a little knife wound to kill me. After all, I'm one Hell of a butler..." Sebastian said. Ciel rolled his eyes and shook his head, he should have known…

"This that it? Is all the fighting done?" Soma asked hopefully. After wiggling out of the grasp of Grell, Sebastian stood up.

"I do believe so, Young Prince. Everything is calm once more!" Sebastian smiled. Soma cheered.

"Uh…Mr. Sebastian…how are we supposed to get everyone out of here and back to the school? We can't take the stairs…that would take to long…" Agni asked. Sebastian paused in thought.

"You're right…plus we need to carry the Madame's body upstairs…" Sebastian thought out loud.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance…" came a heavenly man's voice. Everyone turned in the direction of his voice and saw a man and a woman both dressed in white with large white wings.

"Angels…" Soma breathed in disbelief.

"Hey! You two go to the school don't you?" Ciel asked. The young woman nodded, his wavy purple hair brushing her cheeks.

"Yes…I am Angela and this is Ash. We were sent by those triplets…however unclean they are…" Angela said, her voice trailing off.

"They told us that you would need a way to get back an we have a way! If you would kindly follow us, we can fly you up to the top level of the library and take you back to the school," Ash said, showing everyone the way out. Everyone walked to the entrance, except for Ciel. He knelt by Angelina's body, suddenly feeling something come over him. Angelina would never be coming back…Ciel had killed her. As Ciel mourned his aunt's death, he heard someone clear their throat. Ciel turned around to see William standing behind him.

"Are you coming, Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" William asked. Ciel nodded.

"Yes…I just need some help carrying her over…" Ciel said. William adjusted his glasses and walked over to Angelina.

"Allow me…" he said and scooped up Angelina's body, carrying her bridal style. Ciel and William walked over to the angels and the others.

"I'm very sorry for your loss…" William said, breaking the awkward silence between them. Ciel didn't respond, he just kept walking. William paused in his tracks, standing next to Alan. Alan mourned over the broken pieces of his death scythe.

"My scythe…my scythe~…" he moaned.

"Come on Alan! Honestly…" William snapped. The angels were able to bring everyone to the upper levels of the library. Outside of the building was a large white demon dog, Pluto. After bidding a goodbye to Alan, Eric, William and Ron (he decided to stay with them since Angelina didn't need him anymore), Pluto took everyone back to the school after a long night of battling.

* * *

><p>Jeeper's creepers folks! This chapter was long~! A points, I thought it was going to push 4,000 words! That would have been a lot of reading!<p>

The next chapter is the last…oh no~~~! I don't want it to end~~~~! /crys crys/


	9. Chapter 9

Oops...

Well…turns out I could have cut some of the last chapter and put it into this one and to make this chapter long…I could have cut it when Sebastian "died" and then you all would have been like "OMG NO WAY! SEBBY CAN'T DIE!" But no, he's okay…

PEOPLE~~~! Before I started this, I watch that Kuroshitusji 2 OVA: Welcome to the Phantomhives! Y'know how you, the person watching, are supposed to be the girl in the anime? Well, ironically enough, she looked exactly like me! Long brown hair, bangs, the works! I had a freakin' moment! It was so cool!

This is the last chapter! Oh no! I don't want it to end! But, such is life…all good things must come to an end, yes?

Let's see how our little team recovers from the events of the night!

* * *

><p>Angela, Ash and Pluto got the team back to the school at about two o'clock in the morning. Ciel yawned when the finally reached the school, it's so easy to loose track of time when there are no clocks around. Time's not really on a person mind either when they're being attacked! Ciel, Soma, Agni and Sebastian bid a farewell to Ash, Angela and Pluto at the entrance to the school. Undertaker and Grell went to their rooms, with Undertaker carrying Angelina. Undertaker spent most of the night building a proper coffin for Madame Red. Grell didn't sleep well that night, seeing as Undertaker was making a ton of noise!<p>

"Why doesn't he just call it a night and go to bed?" Grell snapped under his breathe. Undertaker is a strange being, he doesn't always sleep! The others went to their room, like they had done on so many days before. Ciel lied down in his bed, not even bothering to changed out of his clothes.

"Sir, are you going to change? You clothes are blood stained…" Sebastian said softly. Ciel stirred in his half sleep.

"Leave me alone, Sebastian…let me sleep…" he moaned. Sebastian paused, but nodded with a little smile.

"Yes my lord…"

The next morning, there was a thick overlay of clouds, like always. The whole team slept late into the morning since the last night was so long and filled with such tragedy. There was an announcement from Grell early in the morning, announcing to the students that all classes where canceled and that the school would be closing soon. There was a hurray of happiness throughout the school. Clearly, the students were heartbroken that their learning year was coming to a close…Later in the day after everyone had woken up, Agni rested in Soma's bed with bandages over his leg wound.

"You certainly look comfortable!" Soma said happily and Agni nodded.

"I am sir! I should heal faster thanks to that healing element in the fern you had, Master Ciel!" Agni said. Ciel looked to a destroyed fern on his desk. If Sebastian hadn't brought the fern and the croquette mallet from the carriage, Soma wouldn't have had a weapon and Agni wouldn't have healed quicker. Funny how things that seem random in the beginning become helpful at the end.

"Yeah...I'm still dumbfounded that Soma recognized the fern from a book and remembered it could have healing powers if prepared properly..." Ciel said. Soma looked up from a book he was reading.

"I AM THE SMART PRINCE!" Soma exclaimed.

"I am not!" Agni added. Ciel rolled his eye; these Indians meant well…Sebastian hadn't come out of his room at all yet. Ciel assumed he was resting after a long night of fighting, plus he did get hurt. Even so, Ciel was still worried about his butler. Ciel let the Indians know that he was going to go check on Sebastian. Ciel walked across the hall to Sebastian's room. He turned the knob to the room and expected to see Sebastian resting in his bed. But, when Ciel opened the door, Sebastian was no where to be found.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called.

"Oh! Good morning Young Master!" Sebastian said from behind Ciel. Ciel turned around and saw his butler fully dressed and walking around. He had a feather duster in one hand and continued dusting the decorations of his room.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Ciel asked. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and brushed the duster in Ciel's face.

"Young Master dusting!" Sebastian smiled. Ciel sneezed from the tickling of the feathers and pushed the duster away. Sebastian chuckled and went to go straighten up some more.

"Don't you feel weak at all? Tired? In pain?" Ciel asked. Sebastian looked to Ciel and shook his head.

"No sir. But thank you for your concern. I told you, my Lord, it will take more than a knife wound to stop me…" Sebastian said. Ciel crossed his arms and sighed.

"Have you slept at all, Sebastian? It was a long night…" Ciel asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"No sir, I haven't. I have no need to sleep…" Sebastian said. Suddenly, Grell sat up in Sebastian's bed.

"DAMMIT!" Grell snapped. Both Ciel and Sebastian screamed, not expecting a shinigami to be in Sebastian's bed.

"I've been waiting here all night for you Sebby! I couldn't sleep in my room, so I thought sleeping next to a lover would be more satisfactory!" Grell cooed.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Sebastian exclaimed. Grell paused and looked around, like he was guilty of something.

"No way in particular~…" Grell said. Sebastian remembered he had to close a window this morning. Grell came through the window…that sneaky fucker…Undertaker sat up next to Grell with a yawn. Grell, Ciel and Sebastian all froze in shock and surprise.

"Morning friends!" Undertaker said. He yawned. Ciel and Sebastian looked at the two of them out of shock. First of all, neither Grell nor Undertaker had any scratches or wounds on them and their clothes didn't have an tears or rips in them…they must heal extremely fast. Second of all, there was no mystery why Grell was here, but Undertaker? What the Hell? As a result of absolute confusion, Sebastian kicked Grell and Undertaker out of his room. Ciel pinched the crown of his nose.

"Those morons…" he moaned. Sebastian nodded his head.

"I'll have to agree with you there, sir…" he said. Later in the day, Grell made another announcement, finally telling the school of their head-Madame's death. He didn't get into any detail of her death, not telling the students that their head Madame was killed by one of the students. He simply told the students that she Angelina died peacefully in her sleep. Sure, there was confusion among the students since their head-Madame was so young. There was no way she could have died in her sleep. But, that was Grell's story and he was sticking with it! Grell told everyone that Angelina would be transported from the school (VIA THE UNDERTAKER!) and buried in London the next day. With this being said, all of the students were to leave tomorrow and never return. The school would be closing forever due to the fact that the woman who opened it was dead. That next day, everyone stood outside of the school bidding their goodbyes to their newly made friends as they waited for their rides home. Undertaker stretched his long arms with a sigh.

"Nothing like a funeral in the morning! The smell of death all around! Am I right, milord?" Undertaker said with a snicker as he looked to Ciel, standing next to him. Ciel shot him a looked fill with anger, sadness and guilt. Undertaker bit his lip and scratched his head.

"Uh...ha ha...sorry..." Undertaker said shamefully. Ciel scoffed and walked away from Undertaker, over to Sebastian.

"Don't pay an attention to it sir…We best be getting home, Young Master. Every day I have thought of what the staff could have done while we were gone and I would very much like to know that everything is fine..." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"You have not faith in them, do you?" Ciel asked.

"No sir. None at all!" Sebastian smiled. Before Ciel could make another comment, he was attacked by a hug by Soma.

"CIEL~~~!" Soma wailed, hugging Ciel tightly. Ciel tried to push Soma away, but his hug was too tight.

"S-Soma…what are you…?" Ciel began, chocking with lack of air.

"I do not want to leave you, Ciel! Who knows the next time we will see each other and I want to stay with you!" Soma said, now crying. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Soma…" Ciel said and finally moved away from Soma. Ciel turned to the students all giving their goodbyes to their friends.

"Look at that Soma. All of those people giving heartfelt goodbyes to their friends…I don't want to have our goodbye be like that. Know why?" Ciel asked. Soma shook his head and sniffled.

"Because I know you. You'll find a way to find me and you'll visit me everyday. And annoy the Hell out of me, not to mention…" Ciel said. Soma paused, but nodded his head.

"You are right! I will be back at your house soon! Because we are best friends and I do not want to be apart!" Soma smiled. Ciel sighed.

"Yeah…friends…" he sighed. Agni walked up to Soma.

"My Prince, the carriage is here to take us home!" Agni announced.

"Are you going all the way home, you know, to Bengal?" Sebastian asked. Agni shook his head.

"No, Mr. Sebastian. The Prince said that he does not want to leave London because he did not want to leave his friends behind. We will find a place in London to stay!" Agni smiled. Sebastian nodded his head.

"Come, Prince Soma," Agni said, gesturing for Soma to leave. Soma nodded solemnly.

"Right...goodbye Ciel..." Soma said in a small voice. Ciel nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Goodbye to you too, Mr. Sebastian!" Agni smiled. Sebastian bowed low.

"I wish you a safe travel back home, Agni and Soma!" he said. The two Indian's turned and left. Ciel sighed and pinched the crown of his nose.

"Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to go through painful goodbyes…" Ciel moaned. Sebastian nodded. Just before he made a comment, there was a loud sound that sent a chill down Sebastian's spine.

"SEBBY!" came Grell's voice. Sebastian bit his lip and was tackled to the ground by a hug by Grell. Sebastian was able to push Grell off of him and sand, brushing the dirt off his black tailcoat. Like a magnet, Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's back, touching his chest. Grell nuzzled his head into Sebastian's back.

"Oh Sebby! I do not wish to part! Don't let us part! I love you, my Sebast-chan!" Grell wailed, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You make my heart sing, Sebbins! I'll miss too much if I leave~~!" Grell cried.

"You're going to have to leave, Grell…I have a place to go and so o you…" Sebastian moaned. Much to Sebastian's wishes, Grell let go of Sebastian.

"Alas…you're right…But do not fret, my lovely little demon! I will be traveling to London too! I won't be far from you, Devil of my Heart!" Grell cooed. Sebastian rolled his eyes and remained silent.

"Won't you miss you carriage home or something?" Sebastian asked. Grell stepped to be in front of Sebastian and looked behind him. Undertaker tapped his foot on the ground with his arms crossed.

"Yeah…Undertaker's not a patient man…Until we meet again, my dear Sebby! I bid you a fond goodbye!" Grell said playfully and turned around to leave. Grell paused in his tracks, like he was forgetting something. Grell took a deep breath and turned back around and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him passionately. Sebastian froze in shock, feeling Grell's lips against his own. After the few seconds of shock wore off, Sebastian shoved Grell off of him. Grell blushed and giggled while Sebastian looked as through he was about the throw up.

"I've been meaning to collect that from you all week! Thank you, love! Bye bye now, Bassy!" Grell cooed and bounced away, off to Undertaker's carriage. Grell crawled into the coffin next to Angelina's and he and Undertaker road off down the road. Sebastian's cheeks were bright red and he adjusted his tie, his throat feeling tight.

"That was a little sexy..." Ciel said.

"Please do not ever mention this again sir..." Sebastian moaned in embarrassment.

"The carriage should be here by now, correct?" Ciel asked as he began to walk away. Sebastian regained his composer and nodded, following Ciel.

"Yes sir, I made sure of it! It should be waiting for us over there," Sebastian said.

"With a cactus and a croquette mallet?" Ciel asked and Sebastian chuckled.

"Are you always going to request those item be provided, sir?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded.

"They saved our lives! I'm going to pass something like that up! Plus, who knows when it could come in handy again!" Ciel said. Sebastian chuckled and nodded.

"Understandable, my Lord…" He said. As Sebastian promised, a carriage was waiting for them. The carriage began to roll down the road away from the school on the road they came in on. Ciel looked out the window at the school and all the memories he had made began to fold him mind. He thought of when he first arrived to the school and how he never thought of an adventure like this to ever happen to him. Ciel felt Sebastian touch Ciel on his hand, resting on his knee. Ciel looked up and over to Sebastian.

"Are you alright, sir?" Sebastian asked. Ciel paused and looked back out the window.

"I'm fine…why do you ask?" Ciel asked solemnly.

"I know you, my Lord. You put on a brave face in times of great sadness but deep inside you are broken apart…" Sebastian said. Ciel scoffed and gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! Since when do you know all about me?" Ciel snapped. Sebastian bowed his head.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to make it sound like that…" Sebastian said. Ciel looked back out the window.

"She doesn't blame you, sir…" Sebastian said suddenly. Ciel looked back to his butler.

"What?" he asked.

"Angelina. She doesn't blame you for killing her, sir…in fact, I bet she's grateful. You aunt would have killed you...but you got to her before she got to you…" Sebastian said. Ciel paused.

"How do you know she doesn't blame me? Can you here the ghosts in heaven or something?" Ciel asked. Sebastian chuckled.

"No sir…I can't hear heaven, but it's just a feeling. Angelina was a caring woman, she didn't seem like the one who would hold a grudge…" Sebastian said. Ciel looked away from Sebastian. It had gotten late and Ciel watched the dark world around him move past him quickly. It must've been his imagination or the fact that he was tired, but the wheels noises seemed to sound like a voice. Angelina's voice. Over and over again her voice would say:

_I love you, Ciel_

_I love you, Ciel_

Ciel felt a slight smile grow over his face. It may have been only his imagination, but it still comforted him in some way. Soon, Ciel was fast asleep, dreaming of his aunt and him in a happier place.

The End

...

Epilogue!

"_Now the battle hymns are playing, report of shots not far away. No prayer, no promise, no hand of god could save their souls that April day. Tell their wives that they fought bravely as they lay them in their graves! As the train pulled in the station and the families gathered 'round…_" Undertaker sang as he drove the carriage home. Grell popped out if the coffin next to Angelina's.

"UNDERTAKER! STOP SINGING!" he snapped. Undertaker paused.

"_You could hear the first car echo with a loud triumphant sound. But the last car it was silent, they listened close but they couldn't hear. It was laden down with coffins, that didn't speak and couldn't cheer_…" Undertaker continued to sing. Grell moaned and slammed the coffin lid shut.

* * *

><p>That' all! The end!<p>

Yay~~! It's all over and it had a happy ending, maybe…

Okay, so Undertaker is only singing in the epilogue because that was the song I was listening to as I wrote this chapter. The song is called "Broken Hymns" by Dropkick Murphys. New favorite band! They rock! It's a really beautiful song, I suggest you listen to it. Part of Grell's goodbye to Sebastian were inspired by another Dropkick Murphy song "Peg O my Heart". Listen to these songs! They are so awesome!

I guess that's all I have to say…I'll see you all soon, okay? Goodbye all of my readers!


End file.
